People Never Forget
by September14Fall
Summary: "You see Jack, you thought everything was going to be alright from there. But little did you know that I would make your life a living hell." He growled, taking a step towards me. "Wanna know why?" He pauses for a second and raises his fist... "because, people NEVER forget." I closed my eyes, bracing for the impact of his fist colliding with my face. -Co-written with Bluedog270
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. This fanfic is written by Bluedog270 and I. Enjoy it. Feel free to leave any suggestions/comments. **

* * *

**Jack P.O.V**

I was running. Yes. I remember running away from a dark figure. It was midnight. The moon was hidden behind some clouds, making it look like the only thing in the sky was a lone star. My gi was dirty and I was soaking wet. It had been raining heavily and breathing increased rapidly.

My attacker had sped up and was only inches away. He placed his arm on my shoulder and flung me to the ground. He began punching me in the gut. I tried to block his punches but they were too strong, plus my broken arm wasn't helping.

As I was getting beaten up. I realized I was starting to get dizzy. The darkness and pain was starting to take over and I fanilly gave up and closed my eyes. My world began to fade and I fell unconscious.

* * *

**_Still Jack P.O.V_****_  
_**  
I opened my eyes. I couldn't see anything. I tried moving around but something was restraining me from doing so. I tried to shout but my cries were muffled.

I had been _kidnapped_.

My chest was aching badly, I think I broke a couple of ribs. _Where the hell am I?_ But then, my thoughts travel to someone else- _Kim_.

_Where was she now?_ I swear she was with me before everything but my mind is too foggy for me to even think. Suddenly, I hear a door groan open and a couple of heavy footsteps approaching me.

My blindfold is taken off but my gag and restraints remain on. I open my eyes to see him. The cruel, sick, bastard that did this to me. I tried struggling but I was powerless.

"Well, well Jackson. How are you feeling?" I shot him a death glare and remained silent. "It doesn't matter. You'll be dead sooner or later." He said with a smug laughter

He was pacing back and forth; thinking. I really didn't care what he did to me. As long as my friends and family were safe and Kim got away.

"But wait." he stopped. "How about we make your death a little more interesting?" I didn't look up. I was exhausted, I was breathing heavily. Whatever this twisted psychopath had in mind wasn't going to make me care less. This is it. _I was going to die._

Unfortunately. He found a way to make me go mad. I wanted to chop his head off.

The door slammed open again and I looked down at the ground. He was probably bringing some twisted torture machine. Instead, silence filled the room like fog.

The man cleared his throat and I looked up. He stood in front of me with a blonde haired girl. This wasn't just any blonde haired girl. It was _Kim_. _My_ Kim. The only girl I actually had real feelings for. The girl who has been there for me. The girl who never cried.

Kim looked scared. He had her wrists and ankles bound, and a couple of bruises on her arms. I didn't care what he did to me. As long as he didn't hurt Kim. He laughed at my attempt to break free and said his next sentence with venom etched in his raspy voice:

"I knew this would be fun."

He threw Kim on the ground. She sat up and shifted closer to me.

"I'll be back soon." He spat and left the room. Kim began sobbing into my shirt. I was shocked for a moment. Kim was breaking down _right in front of me, _and I was bound down like a wild animal; unable to do _anything_. I wish I could just get us out of here.

I bobbed my head up and down and managed to get rid the cloth covering my mouth. With my teeth, I did the same thing to Kim.

"Jack." she said taking deep breaths.

"Kim. Its alright. I'm here. We're going to get out of here." I didn't even think about what I had just said. I just couldn't stand to see Kim broken. She continued to cry. Every sob made my heart shatter. Without thinking, I kissed her her head and she calmed herself down a little. She looked me in the eyes

"Jack. We can do this. We can't let him control us anymore." She was right. I wouldn't let him win. I wasn't going to let him kill us and then do God knows what else.

"I know Kim. I know..." I trailed off towards the end and Kim calmed herself down more. Then, I came up with an idea. "Kim. Can you manage to loosen my knots with your teeth?"

"I-I think so." she shifted towards my arms and began biting on the ropes. In a couple of seconds, I managed to free my wrist. Once I was free. I began doing Kim's arms and ankles.

"Alright, we need to find an exit. Just look around for any windows or...aha!" I exclaimed. I pointed at an air vent that was covered by multiple items. It looked like it would fit us both in.

Kim and I removed the items blocking the vent. I began kicking it open since it was screwed on tight. Three more kicks and- _bam!_, the cover came off. I crawled in first, followed by Kim who placed the cover back on the vent.

"Its so cold in here" She whispered.

"I know, lets just keep crawling till we find an exit."

"Jack, what if we don't?" She asked in a whimper with fear in her voice. I sighed quietly.

"Kim, I promise I will protect you." I could only guess that she nodded as we kept crawling forward.

* * *

15 minutes later, we found the end to the vent. I peeked into it and it looked like a dojo. Not just any dojo. A_ Black Dragon_ dojo. I kicked the vent open with my legs and jumped out, I think I hurt my legs because it was a long jump.

I helped Kim out by telling her to jump in my arms. After we were both on the ground. We looked for the door. Kim knew this place better than I did. So I followed her out the door.

We heard a scream come from inside and we began running. I could sense someone behind us. Once we reached a corner, I grabbed Kim and hid in an alley.

"Where did they go!?" I heard one of the men say

"I don't know, but we need to find them before he flips out."

"Lets split up." They both went off in two separate ways. Moments later, Kim and I exited the alley and started to run towards our dojo. We were holding hands but I don't think either of us cared. We were running for our damn lives.

Once we got there, we were in complete shock. The place was filled with news reporters, police, people shouting. We made our way through the crowd and entered the dojo.

"Jack! Kim!" Two familiar voices shouted. Rudy and Jerry came dashing towards us.

"What happened?! Are you two alright?! Here, sit down." Yelled both sat down on his couch. I opened my mouth and began explaining everything. However, I didn't even know where to start.

_Do I let my secret slip out?_ _Do I risk everything for a simple lie?_ My mind spins as I try to decide. Where do I truly start? Was this the end? Or just the beginning?

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? R&R! Will continue as soon as we get good reviews :)**

S.F: Hey Hunger Games, Kickin' it, and Pokemon fans. Check out Bluedog270's profile. She has some amazing stories on there!  
/u/3857399/Bluedog270


	2. Chapter 1

**~A.N~**

**Hey guys! Bluedog270 here and I just want to say thanks for the reviews! I will be popping up in author's notes everyone once in a while just to say stuff so yup. :) So, I just want to say thank you guys so much! Almost 10 reviews! And it is only the first chapter! So thanks, it means a lot to me and September14Fall. Okay, I'm going to stop blabbing now. Enjoy the chapter and review thanks! :D Oh and this one last thing-**

**(1) =What Jack wore in 'Kickin it on Our Own' when he was like a skater-boy again.**

***Bluedog270***

* * *

Chapter 1

One week before…

**Jack's POV**

_"Jack! Jack! Jack, help!" Kim's screams reached my ears. I was in a dark forest, trees all around me; each one mocking me in a special way. I looked around once and blinked my rusty eyes. _

_I don't know how I got here or why…perhaps it was-"JACK!" Kim's shriek interrupted my thoughts and she sounded in agony this time. I turn on my heel and head towards an opening in the trees. _

_As I dart past the trees, their limbs smack my arms and legs. I know I must be bleeding and scratched up, but I need to save Kim. I haven't heard anything since her last scream and it is worrying me. I then hear a yelp and freeze._

_"Kim!? KIM!" I shout, my voice echoing off the trees. _

_No answer. _

_I mumble a curse and then start running again, ignoring the stinging of my cuts and the wicked feeling in my gut. I make it to a clearing and stop. Its open field all around me covered by dead grass. -Of course I didn't realize the dead grass meant bad things._

_I stand still and listen, trying to see if I can decode anything around me. Then, I hear a branch snap towards my left. _  
_I turn in a fighting stance to be met by Kim, tied up. "Kim!" I yell and start to run towards her; I stop in my tracks when a knife appears at Kim's throat. I can see her gulp and I stop. A dark laugh echoes though the clearing._

_"Put your hands up or she dies." Without thinking, I raised my hands up in defeat. _

_Suddenly, I felt my hands being pulled down roughly and tied behind my back. I stayed silent as I was then pushed to the ground on my knees. The man chuckled again and I saw Kim struggling against his grip. I raised my head and locked eyes with Kim. Her eyes showed three things I never thought I would see in Kim's eyes._

_Fear._

_Sadness._

_And hope etched themselves in her eyes. I could only stare back, unable to do anything. _

_Kim now had a gag on her mouth, like as if it appeared out of nowhere. Her eyes were glassy, but she refused to let any tears fall. That's my Kim._

_Never showing weakness._

_Always putting others first._

_Our eye contact was broken when she was kicked to the ground by the man. I could see his smirk but nothing else, like it was supposed to be a hidden mystery. _

_I saw a lone tear fall out of Kim's eye and then she closed her eyes. The man walked over to me and got in my face. I still couldn't see any of his features; as if they were supposed to be concealed. _

_His hand roughly grabbed my chin and he pulled my head upwards, making me look up at the gloomy sky. "Hmm…Jackson…you are still as cocky and bull-headed as ever…" The man murmured to himself as he removed his hand and I looked back down. He stalked back over to Kim like a loin and took out his knife again._

_"Don't. Touch. Her." I growled loudly as the man put the knife blade on Kim's wet cheek. He snickered coldly._

_"And why should I Jack?" I couldn't response fast enough as he swiped the knife across her cheek, causing it to bleed. _

_"NO! Stop it!" I yelled as he applied more force against Kim's cheek. She was crying fully now and I couldn't get up to help her. Even though nothing was holding me down, the man took Kim's gag off and her sobs rebounded through the forest, each one like a stab to my heart. "_  
_Stop!" I yelled, my voice cracking at the end. The man began chuckling until it turned into a low growl. He turned sharply and threw the knife- his voice echoing with it as it headed towards me in slow motion. Kim's voice mixed in with the man's as the knife buried itself in my chest._

_"GOD DAMN YOU JACK! YOU RUINED MY LIFE AND NOW I AM GOING TO RUIN YOURS!"_

_"JACK! NO! I LOVE YOU! JA-_"

* * *

**Still Jack P.O.V.**

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily._ 'It was just a dream…just a dream_' I repeated to myself inside my head.

_'But…it seemed so real'_ I shook my head and stood up to go to the bathroom to calm myself down. I turned the sink on and splashed some cold water on my face. I couldn't get my mind off the dream as Kim kept floating to the front of my mind. I sighed and head back to my room. As I sat on the bed, it creaked as if it was begging for mercy. The dream came back to me once again.

"Argh!" I groaned out as I flopped back onto my pillows. The dream was fake, wasn't it? I mean…I have a crush on Kim but no way does she like me back- it's not like I would ever hear the words 'I love you' slip from her mouth. Not to me anyway.

I moaned again and the picked up my phone from my nightstand next to me. It was 2 in the morning and there was no way in _hell_ I was going to be able to go back to sleep, not with that damn nightmare haunting me 24/7.

So instead, I jump off my bed and throw on a black V-neck and just leave on the pants I was wearing** (1).** I grab my shoes and put those on and then stuff my phone into my pocket- making sure the ringer is off. I open my door and close it softly, even though I am the only one in the house. My parents were both on a business trips, they were barely home anyway. I don't even think they love me…but whatever.

My mind began thinking about one problem at a time, and right now, my focus is on the nightmare and _Kim_.

I slam the front door on my way out, my thoughts over taking me. I start to walk towards the one place where I can think and relax. There is a spot in the park where you can see the sunset and sunrise easily.

Only I and…Kim know about it. I know what you're thinking, but she only thinks of me as a friend and probably nothing else more. Anyways, this spot was shown to me by my father before he and my mother became so distant.

I sigh as I continue walking towards the place where I can hopefully sort everything out…

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed/followed this story :) Please feel free to leave any suggestions. **

**Chapter 3 will be up soon. So let's hear what our readers have to say. ~WriteOn**

**-September14Fall**


	3. Chapter 2

**September14Fall A/N: Hey guys. We will be updating every 2-4 on how much school work we get :)**

***A moment of silence for the 27 people-18 of them children-that were killed at Sandy Hook Elementary School in Connecticut.* May God bless and comfort their souls.**

Disclaimer: We don't own Kickin' it

* * *

**Jack POV**

I open my eyes and realize I actually fell asleep; on the grass. I sigh and sit up- trying to remember what I was thinking about last night. Then, everything hits me like a wall of bricks. The nightmare, my parents, and…_Kim_.

Her smile appeared in my mind and I smiled a little bit. Kim always had a bright grin on her face-even in the toughest of times. I would never see Kim break in my lifetime. She was just too strong to break anyway- she wasn't a plastic doll like half of the s-girls in our school. I shake my head a little to wake up more and then I slide my phone out of my pocket. The time read 7:00 am in a bright white neon color. I exhale again. What to do…what to do. Then it came to me. I nearly slapped myself for not thinking of it earlier.

What else to do on a Sunday morning than head early and practice in the dojo. The only place I felt like I belonged to. I was loved there. I was in good hands. I had a great sensei, amazing friends, and my best friend; who as you know happens to be my crush. I stand up and start walking towards the mall, my mind drifting back to my 'parents'.

Do they simply go on 'business' trips to avoid me? My parents are young- _was I a mistake?_ My mind fogged up and then I ran smack into a pole. I held in my cry and looked around quickly- praying that no one saw that. Thankfully, no one was in the strip mall this early. I sigh and put a hand up to my nose to make sure it wasn't broken. I feel it and wince a little, but luckily; it isn't broken. I pull my hand back and see blood on my fingers.

"Great…" I mumbled quietly to myself. I wipe the blood on my pants and then put my hand up to my nose and cover it up. I didn't want to walk around with a broken nose- I didn't feel like being the 'lucky duck' and have to answer a million questions. I hurry into the dojo, knowing that the door was already unlocked. Rudy always kept the door unlocked, in case we got there early and he was out doing something. Everyone in the mall thought he locked it though- so there wasn't a chance that we were going to get robbed anytime soon.

Besides, I would rip the person apart anyway.

The lights were on so I figured that Rudy was here early. - He does shut the lights off, at least before he leaves at night, he can be serious…every once in a…lifetime- Only I didn't see Rudy, he wasn't there. I looked around and began searching for him. "Rudy?" _I guess he went out for some breakfast._ I thought as I headed over to the punching dummy by the lockers. I began punching the dummy- letting everything out. I just wanted to clear my mind of everything.

Martial arts was the only way I could relax. I kicked the dummy in the head causing it to fall, and leaned in to pick it up. I picked up the dummy and threw it in the air and then caught it. "Rudy is going to kill me for destroying another dummy…" I thought out loud. I was surprised when I heard someone answer me.

"Jack?" a familiar voice yelled out. I turned, already knowing who it was by the voice. It was Jerry, one of my closest friends here at the dojo and out of everyone. I was close to Jerry, Kim and Jerry were my best friends out of everyone- we got along more as you could say.

"Yo! What it do man?!" He exclaimed, throwing an arm around my shoulder. I grabbed his arm and flipped him as gently as I could. He groaned from his spot on the mat and I burst out laughing. Jerry stood up and wiped the 'dirt' off his shirt. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Yo! What was that for yo!?" Jerry shouted at me as he rubbed his arm. I finally got myself to stop laughing and I headed over to my locker.

"Don't put your arm around me like that. We might be bros, but seriously dude- no." Jerry looked confused for a second and then walked over to Jack and leaned on Kim's locker.

"So not swag dude." My friend mumbled and then shrugged his shoulders as he asked his next question. "So, why you here so early?!" He asked as I took off my shirt and threw it into my locker. I turned to him and sent him a mini glare.

"I was about to ask you the same question." He crossed his arms.

"Well I asked you first yo, so tell me. Is it about your crush?" Jerry answered and then said crush in a sing-song voice. I could feel my cheeks go red as I started searching around for my green Bobby Wasabi shirt in my locker. I answered in a loud voice, trying to show that I wasn't lying.

"No! Dude, I just happened to wake up early and decided to come here. Simple as that." He raised an eyebrow giving me an 'I-ain't-buyin'-it' look.

"_O-kay_!" He said in a high-pitched voice. I groaned and stopped looking for my shirt and Jerry held up his hands in defense as I pretended to send a punch his way. I then leaned against the cold metal locker next to mine and asked my question.

"Ok, your turn." Jerry gave his signature Jerry smirk and held his arms up.

"I smelled something good and followed it. Turned out it was this apple pie from this old lady's house. That was the greatest pie I have had in my WHOLE life! WHOO!" He yelled out as he did a flying kick and knocked over some of the trophies. I face-palmed and gave up on finding my shirt. I was just going to do practice without any shirt on. What was so bad about that anyway? It is just me and Jerry here anyway. Jerry was about to run from the room when I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"You stole pie from an old lady?" Jerry got out of my grasp and headed towards the front doors. When he was outside, he turned and answered me with a howl.

"YO! It's called borrowing Jack! Duh, swag!" And then my Latino friend ran into a chair and knocked over a table. I rolled my eyes.

_Typical Jerry_. I walked over to the Bo-staffs and picked a dark brown wooden one up. So scratch what I said before. Now it is just me shirtless.

I then started to do some routines with my staff when a sharp pain from my nose stopped me. I pull my hand on it again and pulled it back- to see there was still blood gushing out. Of course Jerry would be too dumb to notice. (I don't mean that in a mean way- it is a comment sometimes!) I curse quietly to myself and head to the boy's locker room to grab a tissue or something. What I found in there waiting for me instead was a horde of ninjas all in black.

"Great!" I mumbled to myself as I got in a fighting stance.

_Just what I needed to brighten my mood_. *sarcasm*

* * *

**September14Fall A/N: Chapter 4 might be uploaded today as well... Just because we love you guys :) Seriously you guys are the greatest. **

* * *

**Do not read this if you're going to get offended. This is only meant for the anonymous reviewer we got. No one else.**

**...**

** U r CRAPP:**

That made me laugh sooo hard. Seriously. Thanks for making my day. I'm in tears.  
Girl, the hell is wrong with you? You think I'm going to let some 12 year old illiterate chick tell me what to do? Naah, That's now how I roll.

I know you're a girl. There are barely any guys on this site. And even if you were a guy. Makes no difference.

Go back to school. Or in your case. Go back under the bridge, troll.

I would smack you but my mother told me not to hit little girls. Besides. I'm not wasting my time on some pathetic anonymous reviewer. 

**Go f*ck yourself.**

Sincerely, me.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Two updates in a row! We love you guys too much I guess... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jack P.O.V**

There was about 4 of them. I got into a fighting stance, ready to take them out. One of them jumped and did a flying sidekick into my ribs, causing them to ache badly. I didn't even have time to block it. Another one grabbed my wrist and twisted my arm behind my back. I tried to kick him in the shin but he managed to block me. Now I was _angry_. No one just barges into our dojo and starts beating me up for no goddamn reason.

I grabbed one of the ninjas' arms and flipped him. I snap kicked another one in the gut and I roundhouse kicked the last one in the head. They all fell to the ground groaning in pain. I came closer towards them and grabbed one -who looked like the leader since his gi was a bit different; it had a golden dragon on the side- and took his mask off. Just as I thought.

"Carson. How many times do I have to whoop your ass?" Carson's face turned red and he tried to get up, but I smacked his head on the ground.

"Shut it Jackson. You're going to regret this. You've humiliated me on national TV. All of California knows who I am. No dojo would accept me. Except for Ty from the Black Dragons, he cares about me and acknowledges my strength."

I laughed."Ha! The only reason he took you in was because they're all cheaters. Hmm…you actually fit in this time."

"Laugh all you want Jack. But it won't be long until I destroy your life. You're going to wish that you were never born."

"You don't scare me Carson. You're pathetic." I stood up and saw another ninja take his mask off. I was shocked.

"Surprise, surprise; we meet again, little cousin." It was Kai. Freaking _Kai_ from _China_. What the hell was he doing here?!

"Kai!? What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled at the top of my lungs, not caring if anyone heard me.

"Let's just say a certain dojo gave me a good offer, I wipe you out, you vanish forever, I become stronger. I beat you once Jack, I can do it again."

I rolled my eyes. "You're just like them. You do belong in the Black Dragon Dojo because you're nothing but a cheating, lowlife bastard."

"You're going to regret you ever said that." Kai answered with an evil smirk.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. You don't scare me. There is absolutely nothing you could possibly do that will intimidate me."

"Oh really?" said Kai and I raised an eyebrow, _what the hell are those two idiots planning now?_

"I know this really sexy chick. She's about 5'2, blonde hair, brown eyes, a hot body..."

_ I think I know where this is going. _

"Oh, I've heard lots about her Jack; she even came to China once. Now what was her name again? Kelly? Kianna? Karen?"

"I do believe its Kim." He replied. _Carson you ass._

I clenched my fists. "Shut the fuck up, both of you."

"What's wrong Jackie? Afraid that we'll hurt your girl? Don't worry, we got it all planned. Expect us." With that last sentence, he threw a smoke bomb and the two of them disappeared. I was furious. Hurt me. Do anything. But touch Kim?! I will rip your arms off and smack your head with them until you beg for mercy.

I stepped out of the locker room, realizing I had a couple of bruises on my arms, and my nose was still bleeding. "*Shit," I mumbled out loud as I grabbed a towel and applied pressure onto it. _This day is going great (sarcasm)_, first I get these strange nightmares, a nosebleed, and now I'm being threatened by a past member of our dojo and my cousin?! This can't be happening.

I won't let them hurt Kim. I just can't tell the others. They'll freak out. So I did what most people would do if they were in my position. _Run_. I didn't go anywhere though. I ran to Kim's house, I wanted to make sure that nothing had happened to her. For all I know, she could be tied up and have a knife to her throat. It was about 11 AM and I hoped she was asleep. At least that meant they didn't get to her…_yet_.

I reached Kim's house and knocked on her front door, only to find it open. I swallowed hard. I hope she just forgot to lock it last night. I've been to Kim's house before, so I knew where her room was. Quickly, I ran upstairs and knocked on her bedroom door. No answer. "Kim?" I asked, not allowing the fear I was feeling to leak into my voice.

_Silence_.

"Kim?! Kim! Open up! Kim!" I kicked the door open with my foot, and dashed inside. Only to find Kim snuggled up in her bed covers

_Damn! Was she a heavy sleeper or what!? _

"Kim?" I walked to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She immediately jumped and smacked my arm away. _Oh so she doesn't wake up to me breaking her door but she reacts once I place my hand on her shoulder_? Wow, Kim- not like you were in _danger_ or anything!

"Ah! Jack!? What are you doing in here?! And what happened to my door?"

"You are one heavy sleeper."

"Ugh I was tired last night. But hey! Answer my question."

"I thought you were in trouble. You weren't answering me and your front door was open!" "I left it open? I don't remember."

"Smart move Kimberly." I cracked a smile and she sent me a glare and punched my arm. Hard. "Don't call me that." I rubbed my arm a little and  
then lifted my hands up in defeat.

"Why did you think I was in trouble? I'm perfectly fine." I sighed and sat next to her on the bed.

"Well," I paused for a moment.

"I've been getting these strange dreams and..." I stopped, thinking for a moment. _Should I tell her?_

"And what? Jack. Tell me." I let out a shaky breath. No I was not going to break down and cry if that's what you are thinking. I am just so torn…Kim's warm hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned to her and our noses were inches apart. Apparently, we were closer than I thought. She blushed a deep red but didn't move. Neither did I.

We were frozen- like time itself stopped. I resisted the urge to lean in and just kiss her- but this was NOT the time. I was stressed, my cousin and enemy were after my crush and I didn't know who I could trust.

Kim broke the contact and turned her head to the ground quickly. She removed her hand from my shoulder and then started to fiddle with her bracelet. My shoulder was tingling from her touch and butterflies over-took my stomach. I mentally groaned at myself. Me, the cocky Jack Brewer was nervous. I then shake my head a little to snap myself out of my thoughts and I sigh. Kim looks u and stops playing with her bracelet.

We lock eyes and she speaks-her voice calming me down a little.

"Jack, you can trust me." I shook my head.

"Kim it isn't that…" I trailed off. Was it that? Was it because I didn't trust her that I didn't want to tell her? Or was it because I didn't want to show weakness? I was always the hero, and I was never going to break down in front of my friends- even if I was being beaten right in front of them. Kim waves her hand in my face.

"Jack? Jackson!" She yells, causing me to flinch slightly at her voice in my ear. She had removed her hand a few seconds ago and I didn't even notice because I was so lost in thought.

"Jack, please tell me. This must be serious if you are acting like this." Her voice sounded…hurt? I swore I even heard her voice crack a little but

I shook it off.

Kim was a strong girl and she would never break down- not in this lifetime at least. I finally gave in. I explained to her what had happened to me at the dojo with Kai and Carson. But, I didn't tell her about my nightmare. Why worry her more? And besides- I didn't want to to tell her the emotions I was feeling as she was getting hurt.

Her screech made me lose hearing in my right ear. "WHAT?! Those asses are back?!"

_Wow Kim._ You see, Kim never cursed. She would slip and say 'damn' every once in a while. But nothing else. So, just _wow_.

"I know. And I won't let anyone hurt you Kim. I promise." She smiled hesitantly. And being her best friend, I knew she was scared, but she was trying to hide it. So, I turned and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. She froze for a moment but then relaxed and hugged back. She buried her head into my chest and hugged me tight. Now, I knew she was scared.

I whispered a few reassurances in her ear and then allowed her to let a tear or two slip onto my shirt-Wait., _what shirt?_- Kim realized it at the same time I did. She pulled back, her face like a ripe cherry. I could feel my lips roll into a cocky smirk instead of blushing like I thought I would. Kim bit her lip- a nervous habit she had picked up from me doing it almost all of the time.

Now, my nervous habit was running a hand though my hair- I never bit my lip anymore but Kim did. See, the best learn from the best. Kim's eyes kept finding their way to my six-pack and I gave her a cocky look.

"Jack…you do realize that you ran here, without a shirt on." She deadpanned the last part. I shrugged.

"I was in a hurry."

"But-" I held my hand up and she stopped talking-cutting herself off. I got serious again and so did Kimmy. Wait…did I just…? Kim cut off my latest thought.

"So what do we do?" She asked,

"Stay cautious. We'll stick together. And I don't think we should tell the gang. They'll freak out."

"I agree."

A moment of silence was caught between us. I decided to break the ice and ask Kim a question that was nagging my mind.

"Kim?"

"Hmm?" She responded, and she looked up. We locked eyes, my brown eyes clashing against hers. I let a small smile play on my lips.

"I didn't know you had a taste for foul language." Kim gave me a death glare.

Humph. _If looks could kill…_

"Jack, I don't just say 'damn' you know. I might be a girl but my dad and I would always have these bad word games. Man Jack…they were sooooo fun…"

The blonde trailed off and then I remembered why. I mentally slapped myself. _I am such an idiot,_I thought as I then pulled Kim into a hug.

"Kim I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring your dad up."

Kim's dad died a year ago, right before she met me and the Wasabi Warriors. She was very close to her dad, and I was the only one who knew about him. When Kim and I were alone sometimes, she would just tell wonderful stories of her and her father clowning around. Kim was a spitting image of her father- that was for sure.

She just buried her head deeper into my chest- not cowering from my kind actions like she did before. Her dad died of a car crash, some bastard driving drunk. Luckily, he survived. If I ever ran into that guy- I would kill him. For Kim and for her father.

Kim and her mom are distant now, her mom is always away doing something. So, Kim lived in her house alone pretty much. (That was a big reason as to why I was so worried when the door was unlocked)

"Jack…he would have loved you. You would have been a _son_to him…" Kim said to me in a small voice as she clutched me tighter. I could feel a few tears on my chest but I didn't care. She wasn't breaking- just letting some cracks show. "I know Kim…I know…" I mumble back.

I rest my head on top of her's and wish this moment could freeze and stay like this forever. But, Kim's phone going off interrupts the moment. She pulled away quickly and picked her phone up.

"Hello?"

I look at the ground-trying to recollect my thoughts. I hear Kim's breathing hitch and then I turn to look at her. She had paled and dropped her phone on the ground. I scotch closer to her and ask her what's wrong. She shakes her head and then the color returns to her face.

"It was noting Jack."

"But-" Kim looked at me. "It's nothing_ I'm fine_."

She was horrible at lying and I could tell. But, I just nodded my head and silence erupted around us again. Until Kim broke it.

"Um, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get out of my room?"

"What? Why?"

"It's _my_room!" She threw a pillow at me.

"_Sheesh woman_, calm down. I'm out. I'll be waiting outside"

She laughed and shut the door, and I ran downstairs and waited for her to get changed; her pale face from earlier haunting my mind. She seemed frightened by the caller.

_I wasn't going to let anyone hurt Kim. That is a promise._

* * *

_**September14Fall A/N: R&R! And go check out Truth and Denial, a Kickin' it fanfiction by Spot an Appaloosa:  
/s/8326639/1/Truth-and-Denial**_

You will not regret it!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Next chapter is on its way. **

Disclaimer: We do not own **_Kickin It!_**

* * *

**Jack P.O.V**

I let out a puff of air as I flop on the couch. _Kim takes forever to get changed_. I pull out my phone and glance at the time. It was almost 12.

"Ugh!" I moan out as I close my eyes. My mind suddenly gets clogged with everything that has happened today. Everything seems connected somehow. First the nightmare, in that nightmare, there was a man in black and his face was hidden. I try to think back to the man's voice to see if I can connect it to anyone I know.

_Could it be Kai?_ No, I didn't ruin his life, I just made him a laughing stock. What about-Carson? _Yes_, it was damn Carson. He even said that I clearly ruined his life. I mentally groan. If I wasn't so stupid, Kim wouldn't be in danger right now.

Suddenly, I hear a blurry scream. I shake my head and stand up. I don't hear anything. Then, it hits me like a wall of bricks. _Kim_. I mumble a curse and dart up the stairs, taking two at a time. I make it to Kim's room and see that the door is still closed. Maybe I just imaged it.

I knock on Kim's door and then hear a little shuffling. "Kim? Are you alright?" She doesn't answer right back, and I start to get worried. "Kim?" I ask, more demanding. Then, she answers back.

"Jack I'm fine. I'll be down in a minute." I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Alright. Hurry up would you? It is almost 12." She doesn't answer back and I didn't expect her to. I head back down stairs and sit on the couch. I start to search for the remote. I have a strong feeling Kim is going to take more than a few minutes…

* * *

**Kim P.O.V (During Jack's P.O.V)**

I push Jack out of the room with a chuckle. He leaves and heads downstairs. I start to search around for an outfit. I finally settle on a plain old open shoulder t-shirt with some jeans. I grab my mood ring and then head to my bathroom (it is attached to my room). I get changed and then I slip on my mood ring. It turns red as soon as it goes on my finger.

I gasp and take it off, the ring returns to it's normal shade of grey. I close my eyes and slip the ring back on my finger. I let out a breath and then open my eyes, glancing down at the ring I realize it was still red. I can't deny it anymore; I have already tried to dismiss it. Do you know what red _means_? It means love. However, my dad isn't here, it would only turn into a faded red color that resembled family love whenever he was around.

But right now, it is a bright red. _Does that mean-?_ I take out my hair brush and start to brush my hair, pondering about everything. The only other person near me, in this house, is _Jack_. Does that mean, I love him? No I don't. _Do I?_ I love Jack as a friend and nothing more, right? I start to question myself again. Every time Jack claims I have a crush on him, I reject it quickly.

_You know Kim, If you reject something as touchy as that quickly it means that-_ Ugh shut it brain! I put the hair bush down on the counter and head out of the bathroom, glancing down at the mood ring every few seconds to see if it changed. It still stayed that bright red color. I enter my room and freeze in shock. I quickly take a fighting stance.

In front of me were Kai and Carson. Just the two of them and nobody else. Both of them were wearing ninja suits, and Carson's had a golden dragon on the side. _That golden dragon reminds me of something._ I shake it off and Kai smirks. "Why hello Kimberly."

"Kai." I growl. Carson's lips now turn into a smirk. "What are you doing here?" Carson gets into a fighting stance.

"We are here for you of course." He throws a kick at me and I duck, Kai disappearing in the process. _One at a time_, I think to myself as I throw a punch at Carson. He dodges and starts to throw multiple punches at me at once.

I jump out of the way, but then one of his powerful punches hits me in the side. Pain erupts in my side and I stay on the floor. Carson bends down next to me and pulls off his glove. Inside were sand bags. Just like what he did to Jack during the tournament. Carson grabs my arm and twists it. I hold in my cry. That asshole, he became stronger _(yeah, yeah, I cursed again. Shut up, I'm screwed.)_

"Kimberly- you should have guessed that when I would come back for revenge I would come back stronger." I grab his arm and flip him-ignoring the pain coming from my side; I stand up.

Carson grumbles a curse and stands back up. I send a kick his way and he ducks and then a sneer crosses his face as I feel the cold metal of a knife against my throat. I freeze. Kai laughs in my ear, and Carson stands up. He looks at Kai and I can feel Kai nod.

Carson then jumps up and throws a powerful kick right in my side. The side that was already injured. I scream from the pain and I really hope that Jack would come to my rescue. Jack must've read my mind because I heard him knock on the door a second later.

"Kim? Are you alright?" He calls from the other side of the door. I am about to scream for help but Carson walks over and hits me in the side again. I whimper and Kai applies more force onto the knife that is rubbing against my neck. I can feel the warm blood starting to run down.

"Tell him your fine or else he _dies_. And you can _watch_ him." Kai whispered fiercely, Carson ready to hit my side again if I don't.

"Kim?" Jack asks, more demanding. I gulp as more blood comes from my neck and runs down.

"Jack I'm fine. I'll be down in a minute." I answer, hiding everything and making my voice steady. Please let him believe it, please let him believe it, I think to myself; praying to God that he will believe it so that he won't get hurt. Thankfully, he does.

"Alright. Hurry up would you? It is almost 12." I breathe a sigh of relief as I hear him head back down the stairs. Kai laughs and Carson kicks me hard in the same side once again. Kai then throws me on the ground.

"Why are you doing this to us?" I manage to ask before they knock me out. Kai grins evilly.

"Because Jackson ruined our lives and you know too much." Kai kicks me firm in the head and I black out, only one last thought runs through my mind.

_I'm in love with Jack Brewer and he will probably never know._

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun. Cliffhanger! R&R. There will be more to come!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next Chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

_God. I can't wait any longer._ I thought to myself. I immediately ran upstairs to Kim's room and opened the door. It was locked.

"Kim? Open up would you! It's been almost an hour!" I felt something was wrong. So I just kicked the door open as I did when I first came to see her.

What I saw just terrified me. I caught a glimpse of Kim. She seemed to be unconscious and was being dragged by two guys in black. Realizing they've seen me, the two of them immediately jumped out of the window, with Kim being thrown on one of their shoulders. "KIM!" I ran to the window; without thinking, I jumped out as well and began running after the guys.

Luckily, I landed on my feet. They shoved her inside of their silver pickup truck, and started the car. I managed to grab hold of the bumper and I don't know how, but I ran while the car was accelerating. I finally had the power to lift myself into the trunk. There I saw a rucksack with a blonde hair sticking out of it. I opened it and saw Kim. Her hands were bound and she was unconscious.

I don't think the kidnappers spotted me because they didn't slow down. So I managed to lay low and untie Kim's hands. Fifteen minutes later, which seemed to be 2 hours to me. The car actually stopped to a red light. Probably because we were in the middle of freaking nowhere and no one was around. _Weirdos_. I quickly grabbed Kim and jumped out of the car. I noticed the two men yelling at each other, their voices sounded so familiar. No time to think Jack.

_Run._

My mind mentally yelled at me. So that's what I did. I carried Kim and ran. After feeling that I was no longer being chased after, I slowed down to a walk- my mind fogging up with questions. I spotted an abandoned gas station, and went inside the mini market. There sat an old man. I seemed to have startled him because he jumped when I barged into the door.

"Sir. I need to use a phone. It's an emergency!" I shouted; panting. He looked at me in confusion but froze when he saw Kim.

"S...sure… F... Follow me" He stuttered. My mind started to yell at me to run, but ignored it- I had to make sure Kim was okay. I followed him into a small room. It had an old couch, a desk with way too much paper work on it, and a coffee table-there! The phone! It was really old. But it'll do. I placed Kim down on the old couch and quickly dialed phone didn't work. There seemed to be to reception. What the hell? Was this man pranking me or something?

"Excuse me sir but the phone isn't-" I stopped talking when I saw the two men in black-wait, it was a black gi. Which means… oh, _crap_.

"Hello Jack."

"Carson, Kai, I don't know what you want from me. But please, leave Kim out of this." Carson glared at me, while Kai released a smug laughter.

"Same old Jack." said Kai. Then, he added on another thought.

"Jack, she knows too much. And that is because you are the idiot that told her about everything! If you would've freaking stayed quiet and not told the blonde; then she wouldn't be in danger and we would have less work to do!" He had yelled out the last sentence and it had gotten on my nerves. I had enough.

"She isn't stupid! She is the best person in the world and so help me God if you lay a finger on her- I will rip you to shreds!" They didn't flinch back like I had expected them to. That meant they were way stronger than I had thought. Kai chuckled darkly.

"Jack, if you give us Kim we will leave you alone." I froze. My mind started to argue with me. Just give them Kim. I wanted to slap myself. _NO_! I shouted at my mind. I _love_ her! My mind shut up after that and I blanked out. _Did I just say I loved Kim?_

I can see Kai and Carson smirking off to the side so I make my move. I kicked Kai in the gut and he stumbled backwards, eyes widened. _Guess he didn't see that coming._ Idiot. Carson went over to help Kai up. The two of them got into a fighting position. I did the same thing. Kai lunged himself at me and began punching my face. I managed to block some of his punches. But then Carson came in behind me and threw a flying side kick at my side. I fell and groaned in pain. Get up Jack! Fight! My mind ordered me to do so.

_For Kim._

It yelled at me, now on my side after my slip up. I wasn't going to show weakness to these freaks. If they want a fight, I'll give them a fight. I quickly got up and blocked Kai from kicking me in the forehead. Then, I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back; I heard a snap, causing him to shriek, like a little girl. I think I broke his arm. I threw him on the ground and he grabbed onto his arm, cussing beneath his breath. Carson threw a punch in my face; I blocked it by grabbing his fist.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." I said with a smirk. I flipped Carson over and he rolled down next to Kai. I had to admit, they were pretty strong. But I was stronger. Carson looked at me in disbelief and glared at me. He stood up, helped Kai up -who was still in pain- and said:

"This isn't over Jack, in fact, this is only the beginning. We'll be back, and when we do, I'm going to rip your fucking head off." The two of them left the shop. I was still panting; I went to Kim to check if she was alright.

I sat down and looked at her tired face, she still looked beautiful. There was no way in hell I was going to let those two animals hurt her. She meant the world to me. My head started to spin. I was struggling to keep my eyes open, but then Kim eyes slowly started to open. No one else was in the gas station and I was glad about that. Once she saw me struggling to stay awake she bolted to my side and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Jack! What happened?" I let out a shaky breath and try to answer-but the pain in my side stops me and makes me cry out instead. Kim's eyes fill with fear-considering I have never broken down in front of her before. "Jack! Please tell me what happened!"

"Kai…and…damn…Carson…" I manage to pant out as my vision starts to go. Kim clutches me tighter and we lock eyes.

"Jack, please stay awake- please stay with me. If you close your eyes…" She trailed off and I searched her eyes for signs. Her eyes were filled with sadness and fear. I smile a little bit but then groan as pain shots though my side. Kim unwraps her arm from around me and looks down. She lifts up my shirt and we are both shocked to see it is already bruised. Those assholes. Then, unable to hold it back any longer, tiredness took over and I fell unconscious.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

Jack's eyes slide shut and he slumps to the floor. "Jack!" I yell a little louder than I wanted to. Now, I cry out from a pain in my side. Then I remember, Carson freaking kicked me there at least five times in a row. I sigh and bite my lip, not allowing myself to cry out again as another wave of pain rips though me. I then try to stand up and find that I can, I just need to grasp onto something unless I want to go tumbling to the ground. I look down at Jack and see that his chest is moving up and down steadily.

I exhale and then realize that Jack must've saved me. So…he risked is life for me…I see my mood ring turn red again and my mind is about to start up a dumb conversation. Shut it mind, I growl as I stare at Jack's peaceful figure. Then, everything hits me. Me and Jack are injured and stuck in an abounded gas station miles from Seaford.

_Great._

* * *

**_A/N: R&R! Thanks!_**


	7. Chapter 6

**~A.N~ (MUST READ)**  
**  
Hey guys! ****_Bluedog270_**** here again! (Another way you can tell it is me is because my author's notes are ALWAYS- ~A.N~) Anyway, I have a few things to say.**

**First, thank you guys so much! You guys are awesome! Me and ****_September14Fall_**** are really grateful that you guys take your time to read and review so thanks! Now, onto important stuff: **

**This story takes place after season 2 (****_Kickin' It on Our Own_****) And so on. The whole gang is 15, which is how old they are in the show right now so that is what we are going with. **

**_{Stop reading here if you get easily offended}_**

**Alright, one last thing- if you want to bash this story at all- go right ahead. Go right ahead and leave a nasty review. Because guess what? Your damn opinion doesn't matter. FF is a place for people to not get judged and write about whatever they desire. I get picked on and judged enough at school and writing on here is the only reason I haven't stopped writing. So if you still have a problem with this story, pm ME and I will be glad to talk.  
**  
**Okay, sorry but I had to get that out. I am so sick of people judging at school and judging on here- seriously. Anyway- on a happy note- here is the chapter and hope you enjoy! :)**  
_**  
*Bluedog270* **_

* * *

**September14Fall A/N: ****_You heard what she said! *cracks knuckles*_**

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Kickin' it_**

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.  
**  
I sigh at my last thought and slowly look around. No one is in sight and the sun is shining through the windows. Right now it is warm in here from the sun, but once night hits, we will be freezing.

It is the middle of January, and the nights here in Seaford (or wherever we are) get pretty cold. A light bulb flickers up in my head. _Phone! Duh!_ I then stick my hand in my pants pocket and my stomach drops to my knees once my hand doesn't feel the metal of the phone. I groan and check my other pocket and the same thing happened; no phone.

Then, Jack comes to mind. He has a phone too. I look down at the sleeping boy before me and his breathing is still normal, but his face would grimace in pain everyone once in a while. He was in a deep slumber, so I wouldn't be able to wake him with a bull-horn. I slowly get on my knees to make sure I hurt myself more and I roll Jack over so that he is lying on his back. I dig around in his pants pockets and my hopes are lost that instant. Jack doesn't have his phone. I start to fiddle with my mood ring as I look around the gas station; seeing if I could find anything that could help us out. My eyes scan everything but nothing comes to mind. I stand up and fall, as the pain in my side is killing me.

Carson probably broke my one of my ribs or something for my side to be hurting so much. I fall to the ground, and it just so happens that I land on that same side. I cry out in agony and then try to sit up. It's no use, every time I try to move a shot of pain slices though me like a knife. I settle on just sitting on the ground, Jack's head inches from my foot. I lift up my shirt and look at my right side. It is bruised a deep purple, some black and blue mixed in. I gasp at the sight of it and know instantly that one of my ribs must be broken.

"Great…" I mumble out loud to myself. I exhale and look over at Jack, his hair in his eyes. Without thinking, I bend over and ignore the slice of pain that shots though me, and move Jack's brown hair out of his eyes. Once Jack opens his brown orbs and reassures me that everything will going to be okay, then I would be able to calm down.

But, until then, my heart is going to still be racing in fear and pain.

_9 hours later…_

I was just starting to doze off, I mean come on, staring at the windows all day can get boring after a while you know! I was about to shut my eyes until I hear a small groan come from Jack. My heart races even faster as I see Jack slowly sit up in the moonlight. It was at least 10 at night now, and the only source of light was the moon. Once I see that he is sitting up, I close the little space there was in between us and engulf him in a hug. He tenses at first, but then relaxes once he realized it was only me.

"Jack, you're okay." I breathe out as I squeeze him tighter. He chuckles as he squeezes me back. We stay like that for a minute, both of us enjoying the other person's company. I pull away and I swear I see a flash of sadness cross Jack's face, but I dismiss it as the moon light laying tricks on me. I am sitting directly in front of Jack on my knees and then Jack looks around.

"How long have I been out?" I shrug.

"Since you saved me…" I can see him merely nod at my answer. Then, true terror seizes my heart. What about food? What about Carson and Kai? What if they come back tonight while we are sleeping and take Jack? I'm too weak to fight them! What if they _kill_ him? Right in front of me while I watch like a helpless animal.

"Jack," I say with fear and urgently in my voice. I see his head turn towards me and I hope the darkness hides the lone tear that just slipped down my face. "Jack, what if we can't get out of here? What if Kai and Carson come back in the middle of the night? What if we can't find anything to eat? What if-" Jack wraps me in a hug and I bury my head into his shoulder.

"Kim," He breathes by my ear, making some shivers get sent down my spine, "I promise, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I nod into his shoulder and hold back my tears, not wanting to show any more weakness than needed, seeing as I have already shown Jack too much weakness. He then pulls away from the hug and puts both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Kim, I said the same thing when we were thrown into the Karate Games didn't it? And I kept to my promise didn't I?" My mind goes back to the memory. Jack had promised and he had also saved me when I called for him. We almost kissed on top of the sign, if only that damn director didn't say cut.

"Yeah…you did…"

"Exactly. I, Jackson Brewer, promise that I will not allow anything to happen to you, Kimberly Crawford. I will protect you Kim." We locked eyes and I melted when he said that sentence. He just swore that he would protect me.

"Thanks Jack…and you know- I like Jackson better than Jack…" I trailed off; thinking I just stupidly said the wrong thing. Instead, he broke the eye contact and chuckled his gentle giant laugh. He kept his one hand on my shoulder as his other hand ran though his hair.

"You can call me Jackson if you like that better." His hand traveled down to my arm. I smiled.

"Alright, but you still can't call me Kimberly." I answer with a playful giggle. I can see his lips turn into a cocky smile. Oh great, now he is going to start to make fun of me,not that I don't like it. However, his next answer isn't what I had expected it to be.

"Ya know…your full name suits you better. I wish you use it more." My mouth drops open. Jack didn't make a cocky comment- he said something meaningful and nice. Wow.

"I just don't like using my full name, it makes me sound too girly and weak." I mumble back surprised I could form a sentence after Jack's last comment. Jack was now looking back at me as I was looking at the ground.

"Kim, you're not weak. You are the strongest person I know. Never call yourself that."

"Thanks Jackson…" Okay, HOLD up. That was really weird. Why? Because I was going to say 'Jack', but my mouth said 'Jackson' instead, o_h well, he said it was fine_ and it was true- I liked calling him Jackson. I see Jack's lips fold into a smile.

"You're welcome. Hm, what if I call you Kimmy?" I thought about it. If someone else said it- I would have punched them. But, looking at Jack's shadowed thoughtful face in the moonlight, I kinda liked him calling me Kimmy.

"I actually kinda like that…" He chortled a little and I playfully punched him. He laughs harder and now I join in. we are laughing like two goofballs, and I am okay with that. Then, I shiver from the cold-considering it is at least 20 degrees outside and there is no heat in here. Jack notices and the opens his arms. I shake my head. "Jackson, I'm fine."

He shakes his head: "No you're not. You're cold. Now come here, I'm warm." I think about it. Would crawling into Jack's arms show that I was weak? I shake my head. _Why not?_ I'm freezing and he is offering.

"Alright." He nods as I crawl over and he lies on his back. I lie down next to him and stick my head on his chest. His steady breathing puts me into a deep sleep and I hear him say one last thing before I doze off.

"Goodnight Kimmy. I promise, I _will_ protect you."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, thanks for reading. Remember to review and leave a suggestion. If ya want. Another thing,**

A/N**_ - Is me.  
~_****A.N~ - is BlueDog270**

Next chapter is on its way! Peace. :D


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a little late. Its just that school has been tough lately. Our Winter break ****_just _****started. ****_Finally. _****So that means, less worrying about school and more writing!**

**With no further adieu, I leave you with the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

** Jack P.O.V.**

I woke up to a shuffling noise coming from somewhere. I looked around, trying to remember my situation, until it finally hit me. Stuck in a room in a market in the middle of nowhere. Not a place you usually end up in.

I looked to my side. Kim was lying down on the couch; sleeping solemnly. That's weird._ Last night she was snuggled into my chest_. I shake it off as it just being part of my dream that I can't really remember. I managed to get a grip of the table to help myself up. Unfortunately, an eerie pain in my ribs caused me to sink back down. I groaned in pain and remembered that I was in a fight yesterday and probably had a broken rib; or two. Damn Carson, he always ruins everything. How am I supposed to protect Kim with a broken rib?

My groaning must have caused Kim to flutter her eyes open and turn to me. "Morning Kim." I said with a smile; trying not to bring any attention to my failed attempt at standing up.

"Morning Jack." She replied, rubbing her eyes. I sigh quietly; glad she didn't notice me trying to stand up a few seconds ago. Kim shifted herself into a sitting position and eyed me carefully. "Jack are you okay?" she asked innocently.

I nodded with no hesitation: "Fine. Never been better."

"Really? Seems to me you can't pull yourself up." She said with a smirk.  
"Well…taking two 2nd degree black belts down isn't a task I go through every day." I replied, a little bit of cockiness in my voice. _Wow, where did that come from._ She frowned and stood up.

"Here, I'll help you." she said, extending a hand. I gratefully took it and stood up slowly, letting go of the table. I limped my way across the room and headed towards the door.

"What do you say we get out of this place and go home?" I said with a grin on my face.  
"I like that idea" Kim replied. She started to walk towards me and then a flash of pain crossed her face. I became worried and limped back over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Kim, what's wrong?" She fell into me and I almost fell over, but I stayed standing. Kim was clutching onto the back of my shirt so that she wouldn't fall. She was breathing a little heavily and then I saw her one hand go down to her right side and try to clutch it; only to pull it away a second later. I gently turned her and then looked up at her pale face.

"Can I…erm…"

"Yeah," She replied, even her voice sounded weak. I lifted up her shirt a little and then I saw it. A bruise that had all kinds of dark colors mixed in.

"Kimmy, it doesn't look too good…" I murmured as I let go of her shirt and she let go of me, grasping onto the table I was just hanging onto a few moments ago. The pain must have left her because she regained her balance and the color in her face a second later. She looked up at me and I looked towards her right side. "How did you get hurt?"

"C-Carson kicked me there at least five times when he and Kai kidnapped me." I clenched my fists in anger. How dare that- "Jack, we should get going. The pain comes and goes at the stupidest times." I nodded. As for my broken rib problem, I just ignored the searing pain coming from my chest and right side.

The both of us exited the office, and began grabbing a couple of items from the shelves to go. Until I heard a shriek coming from Kim. My heart stopped and I darted over to see what was wrong. She was looking down at something. Her eyes were glassy and she had covered her mouth with her hand. I stood in shock when I found out what she was looking at. It was the owner of the store, who showed us into his office. He was lying down on the floor, behind the counter, in his own pool of blood; dead.

I grabbed onto Kim's shoulders and managed to move her away from the scene. The man was dead. There was nothing we could do about it. They must've betrayed that man, they were freaking _murderers_! Kai and Carson were _murderers_! I had to keep an eye out 24/7.

After gathering our belongings, we exited the store and walked across the gas station. Kim looked around her, being precautious as she always was, "Jack, we're in the middle of nowhere." She was right. We were stranded. There were no buildings, cars, or street signs anywhere. The only thing to be seen was an old road that needed to be paved. I looked back at Kim and spoke up.

"Let's just keep walking." She nodded and the both of us began walking on the road. Hopefully it wouldn't take us that long to reach civilization. Right?

**_3 hours later_**

After taking numerous stops and bathroom breaks, we began seeing lights. City lights. Finally, we're going home. "I hope that's Seaford we're walking into." Mumbled a tired and unhappy Kim.

"I don't care what it is. Anything's better than being stranded in the middle of nowhere." As we walked towards the city. We spotted a car racing by; I grabbed Kim and shoved her off the road. He almost ran her over. Bastard.

"What the hell!?" She yelled. She must've been really tied to not realize she just cursed. I mentally face-palmed myself. Go right ahead and draw attention to us Kimmy. Great- what if it is Kai or Carson!? The car halted to a stop, and reversed up to where Kim and I were standing.

The driver rolled his window down, he was a man, looked about 40 with black hair and green eyes. He peeked out his window and said: "I am so sorry. I didn't see you two there! Thought this place was empty for a second."

"Yeah, I thought that too." I muttered lowly under my breath. Kim elbowed me.

"What are you two kids doing out here? Are you lost?" I hesitated for a second. He doesn't look suspicious, does he? It doesn't matter. We needed to get out of here. I felt like I could collapse any second.

"Yeah, kinda." I said.

"You two look terrible, get inside. I'll drive you home." I opened the door and both Kim and I entered his car. It was an old Toyota Crown 1995. How dull. "So where do you two kids live? I'm Dan by the way."

"Dan. Where are we, if I may ask?" He looked at me in disbelief.

"You have no idea where you are? We're in Newport beach." _Newport what?!_ _That's almost 6 hours away from Seaford!_ _Had we traveled that far?!_ I mentally screamed at myself.

"I... um... we live in Seaford."

"Seaford? That's far away! How did you two end up here?" he asked.

"We were on a camping trip and sorta ran off." I said, trying my best to hide my emotions. So I looked at Kim. Stupid mistake, because I always got lost in her eyes. He gave me a confused look at first but it then changed into a smirk.

"Oh I see what's going on here."

I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You skipped camping to get away from the family and spend it out here with your girlfriend! Ha! I've been through that. Oh sweet memories."

_Well, this guy's lost it. _

Kim coughed instantly when he said 'girlfriend' and her eyes widened. I managed not to chuckle at her reaction.

"Y…Yeah exactly. How did you know!?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"I was a teenager once, kiddo." I nodded and Kim rolled her eyes. "What are your names?" He asked.

"I'm Jack and this is Kim."

"Well, Jack. It would take me about 5 hours to get to Seaford with the traffic and all. So why don't you two kids spend the night at my house and we'll get you home first thing in the morning?"

First, we almost get hit by a complete stranger, then we enter his car, and now he's asking us to spend the night with him? What kinda weird ass, sicko, twiste—

"Okay." I replied. _Wow Jack._ I am surprised that I didn't slap myself or Kim didn't elbow me again cause I kinda needed it to wake me up. I must be dreaming- _what did I just say!?_

"Great!" He replied and began driving; he started rambling about his old love life. Boring as hell. He kinda reminded me of Joan, our mall security guard. I zone out as Kim looked at me in hesitancy. "What?" I asked

"Are you _crazy_!?" She whisper-yelled. Should I count down before she kills me or-

"Kim I know it does sound crazy, but don't worry. We're only spending the night; we'll get ourselves washed up and leave first thing in the morning! Besides. He seems harmless." Really Jack!? My mind screamed at me. I shrugged it off. She crossed her arms and looked concerned.

"I don't know Jack..."

"Trust me. Besides, if he thinks about doing any funny business, he's screwed for messing with two 2nd degree black belts." She giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Alright."

"That's my Kimmy." I said; my facial expression changed immediately after I said those words.

"Your Kimmy?" she looked at me with a cocky smile.

"Well... I... "

"What is it Jackson?"

"You know... it's..." I was interrupted by Dan's cell phone going off.

"Hello...?" He engaged in a conversation leaving the two of us face our own little conflict.

"Sounds like someone has a little crush on me." Kim teased. _Great_. We're back on the same subject. Not…that I don't mind…  
I rolled my eyes: "Yes Kim. I have a crush on you." I mimicked sarcastically, waving my hands in the air like a complete idiot. Dammit Kim.

"So, he admits it."

"Be quiet, Kim."

"What if I don't want to?" I gave her a skeptical look. Then I had an idea, which made me put on an evil smirk. Her cocky smile had disappeared and was now turned into a frown. "You wouldn't." She said

I smiled evilly. "Oh I certainly would... do this!" I grabbed her by her waist and began tickling her sides, avoiding her injury. She giggled spontaneously, begging for me to stop. "Are you going to be quiet?" I asked.

"Y.._yes_! Ju...just _please_.. s...s.._stop_!" She giggled between her words. I stopped and eyed her carefully. Her head now rested on my chest and she looked up to me.

"Not a word, _Kimmy_." I said with a smirk.

"Whatever, _Jackson_." She pouted. Dan was still arguing with someone on the phone. Thankfully he was too busy talking than pay attention to our awkward scene in the backseat.

So there we were, kidnapped by two crazy maniacs, almost getting killed by them, leading us to being stranded in the middle of nowhere, rescued or kidnapped again (whatever you'd like to call it) by a stranger, to Kim resting her head on my chest and falling into a deep sleep. I looked outside the window. The stars were shining and they looked exquisite. Not often I'd see this back at Seaford. There were barely any stars out at night. _Sigh_. The disadvantages of living in a city.

I laid my head back and shut my eyes. My arm went around Kim, without me thinking anything about it. It would take us a while to reach the city. I guess it wouldn't kill to take a nap. And so I did. Trying to deny any paranoid thoughts that Dan was an evil mastermind who was planning to take us somewhere farther than where we are at right now. Oh well.

_Let the adventure begin._

* * *

**A/N: Read and review! :) If you want to leave suggestions, comment or PM me.  
-Peace!**


	9. Chapter 8

**~A.N~**  
**So I saw a mistake I made…um, I forgot to mention Jack does have a shirt on- Kim has a few of Jack's t-shirts at her house (hey, they are best friends after all! And she has some shirts at his house too) so, let's just say that Kim gave Jack one of his shirts when she shoved him out of her room back in chapter 3. Jack is wearing a black V neck shirt (Like the one in Karate Games) . Alright that is it from me. Oh, and thanks to the guest that reviewed that reminded me of this :) *Bluedog270* {Do I really need to sign my name? Nah, the next AN I put in I won't cause you guys should be used to my blabbing by now} **

**A/N: Previous chapter I mentioned Dan's car was a Honda Civic 2013 (nice), well now its a Toyota Crown 1995 (ugly). Sorry about that guys! -S.F**

We leave you with the next chapter!

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

"Hey! Hey! Jack! Wake up will ya! Kid!" Someone was shaking me vigorously and I was getting very annoyed. _Can't I sleep in for five more minutes!?_ I open my eyes to see Dan trying to wake me up from the front seat. He smiled once he saw me open my eyes and I groaned softly.

"We're here. And you might want to wake up your girlfriend while I go and unlock the door." I nodded, still mad about being woken up to say anything. I felt movement to the right of me and I turned my head to see Kim burying her head deeper into my chest. I smiled a little and moved my arm so that it was lazily around her torso.

Kim's breathing was steady and her eyes were closed which meant she was still asleep. I heard the car door slam and I looked up to see Dan exiting the car and heading towards his house. It was a small house- a trailer really. It was a pale brown with some spots of black in it and I could tell that Dan either lived alone with 50 cats, or his wife was still at work.

I turned my attention back to Kim as Dan started to unlock the door. She looked like an angel when she was asleep and if I wasn't injured; I would've let her keep sleeping and carried her in my arms. But if I tried that, there was a risk the pain would cause me to drop Kim, I didn't want to hurt her more than she was. So instead, I sigh quietly and lift my hand up to push some of her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Hey Kim, Kimmy. We are here- it's time to wake up. Kimmy. Come on." I say a little loud but softly at the same time to make sure I don't startle her.

She could still probably punch me if she saw a complete stranger in front of her. I shook her a little. "Kimmy, come on. Kimmy." I kept trying, she only stirs a little. I shake her a little harder. "Kim, come on. Wake up will you? You could be sleeping beauty for crying out loud…" I mumble the last part more to myself than Kim and she finally wakes up, her eyelids fluttering open. She notices her potion and blushes a deep red.

I can see Dan out of the corner of my eye walking into the house. I only smile back at her. She slowly moves away from me and I can tell she really just wants to stay cuddled in my chest. I could tell by the blush on her cheeks and her expression. "Hey Kim. We're here." She nods and then looks out the front windshield.

"Wow, it isn't much."

"I know, but it is better than sleeping in a forest." She turns to me and smiles a little.

"True, but the house looks like it is haunted." I didn't think of it that way, but when she puts it that way- it actually kinda does looks haunted.

"Yeah it kinda does…" Kim's smile turns into a look of hidden terror, considering she is trying to hide it the best she could.

"Jack…I have a bad feeling about Dan and," She gestured towards the house. "_This_." She finished. I sigh and open the car door. I climb out, the pain in my side hitting me like a heart attack. I hide it the best I can and Kim, thankfully, doesn't notice as she climbs out of the car slowly and stands next to me. I know she must have a bad feeling in her gut but as for me- I feel perfectly fine. I think we are fine. I gently grab Kim's hand and she turns her head.

I nod and smile softly.

She smiles a little bit and I squeeze her hand as we start walking towards the house. She squeezes back as we enter the house quietly. "Come on in guys, we need to get you two washed up. You look _awful_." said Dan.

_Gee, thanks. _

He went inside the bathroom and pulled out a First Aid kit. Motioning for us to sit down, he cleansed my open wounds on my legs and arms with hydrogen peroxide -I tried my best not to scream- applied a thick cream, and sealed them with gauze. Then he told me to take my shirt off, and began examining the damage. He applied some cream onto my side, when I flinched at his pressure put into my ribs. He bit his lip and looked concerned.

"Sorry kiddo, this'll hurt a bit." He said in an concerned voice. After finishing up with me, he turned to Kim. "I'll be back, I need to get more ointment and stuff." he said and left us alone. I put my shirt back on, the fabric stinging a little even with the wraps on. Kim looked at me uncomfortably.

"Don't worry Kim; he's just trying to help."

"I'm not letting him touch me, Jack." She answered, a little bit of fear in her voice. She was hiding the rest of her emotions, I could tell. I looked at her and nodded my head.

"Alright, I understand. Do you want me to do it then?"

"Yeah…" She responded and nodded. She turned away from me and looked down to her shoes. Dan came back with the supplies.

"Ok, You told me you had a side injury?" He asked.

"Dan. Is it okay if I heal her wound? She's a little..." I paused trying to think of an answer. Then one came to me and I prayed to God Kim wouldn't kill me for saying it. "Shy." I finished. To my surprise, Kim kept looking down at her feet and didn't say a word.

"Oh, I understand. Well here, all you need to do is-" Dan explained to me the whole procedure of fixing Kim's wound. Then, he left the room. I looked at Kim and she lifted her shirt a bit, showing her excruciating bruise.

"Alright Kim, this might hurt a bit." I placed the gel on her bruise at gently as I could. Kim bit her lip as hard as she could and tried not to cry out. That's my Kim. Tough as concrete. I applied the lasts bits onto it and left it to dry. Dan said it should heal quickly. So we should be good to go by tomorrow.

"Alright Kimmy, I'm done."

She looked at me and blinked out any tears that were forming in her eyes from keeping the pain in. She let out a sigh of relief and brought her shirt down. I put a hand on her shoulder, considering she was very tense right now. She looked at my hand and then back at her feet. "Thanks Jackson. I'm sorry but, I still don't trust Dan…" She trailed off and my gut started screaming 'I TOLD YOU SO!' at me. I ignored it.

"It's fine Kimmy, your safe now." She nodded, the both of us not really thinking about what I just said. Dan came in and brought a couple of pillows and blankets with him; he told us to sleep on the couches, and said to be up by 7 to leave to Seaford. Kim went over to the smaller love-seat and laid down. She fell asleep instantly. She was beyond exhausted. Me on the other hand, I couldn't sleep. I was over-thinking things, and I turned into an insomniac. Great. But really, I had a good excuse.

Two hours had passed and my mind was still in deep and stressful condition. My thoughts wandered off to my friends back in Seaford. Had they even noticed we were gone? I lost my phone when I was chasing after Kim's kidnappers, and so did she.

Kim…even the thought of her always made me smile. I wish I could tell her how I feel about her. The thought of that gave me goose bumps. I knew I had a crush on Kim, but I was…I don't know…scared? No… I never get scared. I'm Jackson Brewer- the great hero of Seaford for crying out loud! But then again…what was holding me back from telling Kim my feelings? Maybe I was scared, but I didn't want to admit it. So there you go, I just did. I was scared to tell my crush how I felt about her. I mean, it would be awkward getting rejected by your best friend. I don't want our friendship to grow apart. So I stayed silent.

_You'll have to admit your feelings to her sometime, Jack_.

Great, now my mind is giving me advice.

_What's the worst that could happen?_

Not now brain. Shut up.

My train of thought was interrupted by a voice. It sounded like Dan; he was in a room nearby and was talking to someone on the phone. I started to eavesdrop. Shut up, I mean I have a good excuse to.

"Yeah, I got the two kids right here, they're sleeping. When are you coming?"

"Don't worry, we'll get there soon." A man's voice screams back to Dan over the phone. The voice doesn't sound too happy either. I swear I have heard that voice before…

"Are you sure you want me to do this Kai? I mean they're just ki-"

"Shut it Dan! Am I paying you for this or not?! Idiot! You have a simple task, kidnap them, and wait till we get there!" Dan's face goes from a worried expression to a sad one. Man, he is really off his rocker. And then it hits me. Dan was hired to kidnap us. By Kai and Carson. Oh, great. I start to regret not listening to my gut.

I quietly sneak up to Kim and began shaking her awake. She looked like she was about to scream so I covered my hand on her mouth and reassured her it was me. "Jack! You scared the heck outta me!"

"I'm sorry Kimmy. But we need to get out of here now."

"Why?"

"Dan's working for Kai!" I whisper shout back. Her eyes widened and she got up instantly. We gathered our belongings and tip-toed our way to the door.

"Going somewhere, kids?" His voice sent shivers down my spine.

I didn't turn around. Instead, I grabbed Kim's hand and dashed outside the door. I could hear Dan mutter a curse and run after us. Kim suddenly stops running and falls to the ground, dropping my hand in the process. Her face is now full of pain as she tries to clutch her side. I mumble the curse now and turn to see Dan stop a few feet from me. He has an evil smile on his face and I face-palm. I should've listened to my damn gut. Why did I trust this guy?

See?

Me and stupid ideas got us cornered by a manic. I send him a glare and he smirks more. I quickly bend down next to Kim to see her eyes closed tight and her body shuttering a little. She must be in a lot of pain. I put my hand on Kim's shoulder and she flinches back terribly. "Kimmy, it's me, _Jack_." She shakes her head 'no' and then freezes as another wave of pain hits her. I rub her shoulder and she relaxes the smallest bit. Then, I hear something that makes me freeze.

The click of a gun.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun... Blame "Bluedog270"! She chose to put a cliffy! Haha. R&R! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, 100 reviews. Seriously, we are so grateful. Thank you so much, you people are the best. :) So, here is your reward, what is there better to do on a snowy day than to write a chapter for our awesome reviewers?**

Now on to the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Jack P.O.V**

I don't remember much from last night. In fact, the only thing I remembered was a gun shot, and-_oh crap_. I opened my eyes and I found myself lying on the floor. Hands and ankles bound. I shifted myself into a sitting position and saw Kim. She was across the room, back faced towards the wall. Same position, except she was sleeping.

I tried calling her name. But she was in deep slumber, she wouldn't budge. I tried with all my strength to release my wrists. But that just made them sting, _fucking rope burn_. So I scudded across the room and managed to sit next to her.

"Kim." I whisper and shook her with my shoulder at the same time. _Oh please wake up Kim; I can't bear to lose you._ I begged in my head as she didn't wake. "Kim!" I whisper-yelled. That made her flutter her eyes open. Thank _god_. She looked around the room and then her eyes landed on me.

"J-Jack? Where are we?" She was still half-asleep.

"I don't know. But don't worry, I think we ca-"

"Why can't I move my hands Jack?" She was waking up now; struggling to break her hands free. That's Kim for you. She was struggling more than I did a few minutes ago. She started to breathe heavily and her eyes were unfocused. She must be going into shock or something.

"Kim-Kim! Kimmy! Calm down! Everything is going to be fine. I promised I would protect you right?" Her eyes landed on me.

"J-Jack?" She whispered, unsure. This wasn't the Kim I know- what did that bastard do!?

"Yes it's me, _Jack_. Kimmy snap out of it! Wake up!" I said a little loud as I nudged her with my shoulder. She let out a long breath and then closed her eyes; my heavy breathing was the only thing you could hear in this death trap. Kim opened her eyes again and they were back to normal. I breathe out a huge sigh of relief as she realizes everything.

"Oh my god, Jack. Dan's a psychopath! Look where we are now!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Kim, I know that." I dead-panned. How could I not know this?

"What are we gonna do?" She looked at me with fear in her eyes. I could understand though- she had a reason to be scared. I sigh and rack my brain for something to say that will calm her down. Then, one pops into mind.

"Don't worry; we'll get out of here." Our conversation was interrupted by footsteps. Kim looked scared. She _never_ looked scared. Whatever this creep had in mind was not going to let me stop him from doing it. I just hoped he wouldn't attack Kim- then I would be helpless. The pain from my rib was almost gone and I knew I could fight a little bit but not much. I don't even know if Kim is still in pain- I am going to have to ask her soon if we want to get out of here. The door was clicked unlocked, and Dan walked in with an evil smirk on his face.

"How adorable, the two lovebirds managed to stick together at all times. Well, isn't that about to change…" He said, venom etched in his voice.

"What do you want Dan." I said with a strict tone in my answer.

"What do I want? Many things, I want a nice car, a girl, a nice house...But you know what I mostly want, Jack?" He said my name with acrimony as he walked closer to us. I used my shoulder to nudge Kim behind me and she obeyed, moving her body behind me so I was shielding her. I remained silent to Dan. I could feel the hairs on my neck stand up.

"I want to avenge my people." Okay I'll admit it. This guy is nuts. _What the hell is he talking about?_

"Confused ah? You'll see what I'm talking about eventually Jack. As for Kimmy here," He approached us and she looked at him in abhorrence. He picked me up by my shoulder and threw me across the room, me hitting the wall with a loud thump.

"JACK!" Kim screamed as I tried to sit up. I found I couldn't and gave up, lying on my side facing Kim and Dan. Kim turned to Dan who was now standing directly in front of her. Dan began to stroke her face, as Kim struggled against his grip and she bit his finger, making him curse out in pain.

"You little bitch! I'll show you!" He raised his hand to slap her and it made contact with Kim's face. The slap echoed around the room and that sparked something in me. I managed to sit up and I started to crawl towards Dan and Kim. I make it over to Dan and he raises his hand to slap her again. I am not allowing this to happen. I get in front of Kim with a jump and kick him in the shin and that made him fall down.

"Damn kids! Once I get back, you'll regret you ever did this." And he left the room. Kim looked at me and her face was red. I sighed and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"It's alright Kim. We're gonna get out of here. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." I kissed her head and she looked up to me. She gave me a peck on the cheek. I'll admit, we both began blushing, but Kim was redder than a tomato. But who cares. We could die any second. We are kidnapped by a wacko. I hold back my cocky comment and looked around the place we were being held hostage in. It was an old basement.

I spotted an old pipe with something sharp sticking out of it. I gently shrugged Kim's head off my shoulder and she gives me a sad look. I give her a small smile. "I think I know how to get out of here Kimmy." Her faces lights up. Fidgeting myself over to it, I began cutting the ropes on my wrist. It took a while, but I finally did it. Then, I began working on Kim's restraints until she was free. We both engulfed each other into a tight hug and we stayed like that for a few moments. I didn't care.

Kim was safe in my arms and that is all I could ask for.

We pull away from each other and she grabs my hand. I squeeze it and she squeezes back as we both focus on our current problem. "So now what Jack?"

"Hold on a second. I don't remember Dan locking the door." And it was true; the idiot was too dumb to lock the door, probably because he thought we wouldn't escape the ropes. _Well, you should've thought better Dan._ I held Kim's hand tighter and led the way up the stairs. Once we reached the top, I looked around and didn't see Dan. The house was empty. It was quiet.

_Too quiet._

_Thud!_

"What was that?" asked Kim, a little fear peaking though her voice.

_Thud!_ -Another sound.

We both took a fighting position. Preparing ourselves for the unexpected.

_Let the games begin._

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it guys. There will be more to come, but for now?**

Merry Christmas everyone


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.  
**  
Kim and I took a fighting position, who knows what was after us now. If it wasn't that sicko Dan, it could be Kai or Carson. The sound became louder as we heard something approaching us. Dan comes out in front of us with Kai and Carson on either side of him.

"_Great_…" I mutter to myself as Kai hears me and smirks. I push Kim behind me and she obeys without question. Dan steps forward so that he is standing a little in front of Kai and Carson. He chuckles and it sends chills down my spine.

"Trying to escape huh? Well, that is a pretty stupid move." Carson and Kai got into a fighting stance.

"Yeah Jack, this is only gonna make you regret it." Kai replied with an evil smirk. They started to move towards us and I feel Kim grab my hand again.

"Dan, why are you working for those two anyways!?"

"I need money, and they promised to pay. Plus, I like doing this kind of stuff-even you two are just teenagers."

"You're a sick bastard" I replied

Kai grins and tries to kick me in my side. I block and Carson goes after Kim. Kai throws a punch to my face and I block and then duck as he sends another punch at me. I am doing perfectly fine until I hear a loud thump. I stop and look over to see that Carson threw Kim against the wall.

"Kim!" I yell out and then I see Carson head towards me. I turn to see that Kai had disappeared and Dan was now in front of me. He threw a punch at my face. Luckily I managed to block it and I wrist locked him. He didn't even flinch. Instead he smirked and with his free hand, he grabbed me by my neck, causing me to let go of his wrist.

"Not so strong now are ya, Jack?" My eyes widened with fear. Yes ladies and gentlemen, I Jack Brewer, was _scared_. But there was a good reason for me to be. Dan was way stronger than he appeared to be. He was Kai times ten. Wait scratch that- he was Kai _and_ Carson combined times ten. He tightened his grip around my neck, and I struggled for air. I began seeing white spots.

_Must. Not. Loose. Consciousness._

"Let go of him you sicko!" A familiar voice came into the scene. It was Kim. She kicked Dan in the shin causing him to stumble and let go of me. I fell to the ground with my hands on my throat. I was coughing insanely. She ran to me and yelled: "Jack! Jack, are you okay!?" I gave her a quick nod before shouting:

"Kim! Look out!" She didn't realize it but Dan was right behind her, looking more furious than ever. He pulled her hair, causing her to shriek in pain. Carson came over to me and hoisted me on my knees in a mockery of a bow. He harshly grabbed my hands and pulled them behind me, starting to tie them behind my back with some rope. Kim was strong but Dan was much stronger. He grabbed her by her arms and brought her to his face. She was struggling to break free.

"Oh Kim. Pathetic little Kimmy." He said Kimmy with venom etched in his voice. That made her furious. She began kicking and bad mouthing him. Dan laughed evilly and turned to me "Feisty girl you got here Jack, let's see how things are without her." He growled.

_What did we ever do to him!? _I thought.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her. Or else I will kil-" Carson hit me in the back of my head and I fell forward-flat on my face.

Bruise, check. I hear Kai laugh-_where did he come from?-_and Carson chuckle. "Your comments amuse me, child. You two are about to get punished."

The last thing I heard was Kim scream, then, everything went black.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V**

Dan is making me furious. No one calls me pathetic. I don't care who you are. I kicked him multiple times in the shin but he didn't even flinch.

Instead, he laughed and turned to Jack. "Feisty girl you got here Jack, let's see how things are without her." I gulped. This guy was freaking me out. He was an older man, but he had the strength of 20 ninjas.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her. Or else I will kil-" He was cut short and I looked over to see him fall flat on his face, the two asses (yes surprising, I cursed again) laughing behind him. My heart shattered as I heard his heavy breathing. He was starting to faint.

"Your comments amuse me, child. You two are about to get punished." Dan tightened his grip around my arms, causing me to scream in agony. He chuckled at me and I looked over at Jack with some tears in my eyes. His eyes were closed.

"JACK!" I screeched, hoping he wasn't dead. He didn't move and Dan slapped me.

"Shut up bitch!" Man, he loved calling me that. Next thing you know, he threw me to the hard ground and everything turned pitch black.  
I was fading away from this world.

* * *

K**im POV**

My head was throbbing and I had a sharp pain in my back. I opened my eyes only to see pitch black. I had been blindfolded.I tried screaming but my voice was muffled. I tried moving but I was restrained by something icy cold. I was trapped. I screamed under my gag. It was worthless. No one could hear me.

My mind yelled at me _'break free!_' but it would just ache more if I tried doing so. Using the old sense I had control of, I kept my ears open for any oncoming turmoil. But, my mind had to take over as I started to think about Jack.

Was he…d-_dead_? Or just knocked out? No, they wouldn't kill him. Kai and Carson just want revenge. He has to be alive. A shiver ran down my spine as I thought of all the possible things they could be doing to Jack right now. Whipping him, shocking him, or just plain hurting him. My heart ached as I thought about Jack more. The next time I see him, I am going to tell him I love him.

We could die here. I want him to know at least.

30 minutes later I began to hear footsteps. I was petrified. A sound of a door clicking was heard. The footsteps became louder as they approached me. I could feel myself being carried now. I didn't bother struggling. Who knows what would happen if they found out I was awake. So I stayed still. What felt like a strong, muscular person had me dangling on his shoulder. I didn't think it was Dan.

Dan was much skinnier, yet he was really strong. I felt myself being dropped on a cold floor. I managed not to groan in pain. I prayed silently that this wasn't the end. All the things I wanted to do, all the people I never got a chance to say goodbye to. And that one person in the entire world will never know how much I'd been in love with him.

I heard the door shut. Meaning the person must've left. This gave me the opportunity to struggle against my restraints. I shifted and rolled and screamed but it was useless. I stop moving as I hear the door open again a few minutes later.

"Let go of me damn it!" That was Jack's voice! He was alive! And from his voice he seemed okay too. I held in my shout of happiness and heard Jack get thrown into something next to me. I wish I didn't have this dang blind-fold over my eyes right now. I hear Jack keep struggling until I feel myself being lifted up again. I get thrown into the wall and everything freezes as I make contact with the solid wall. I cry out in pain against my will and at that same time Jack yells my name. I hit the ground hard as well and I don't move, pain rocketing though my frail body.

"SHUT UP!" That was Carson's voice, I think. "Shut up or I will hurt Kim more than you can image!" Jack shuts up and stops struggling. Someone pushes me to my knees and I cry out in pain again as another wave of throbbing hits me. The person then takes off my blindfold and I blink a few times to adjust to the brightness of the room.

Once I can see, I see Dan by the door with a solid smirk on his face and Kai's back to me. He is talking to Jack I guess, I really can't tell because there is ringing in my ears. Carson must be behind me back I can feel him tightening whatever is around my wrists. Jack is sitting in a metal chair, his wrists and ankles bound to the arms and legs of the chair by leather seals. Behind him, I can see a metal table. And to the right of that I can see a small table, kinda like a night-stand table.

_Oh-no_, I gulp. Kai moves out of Jack's way and his eyes widen when he sees me. Kai walks over to the small table. "Kim are you ok-" Carson shoves me from behind and that causes the pain to start again. I cry out against my will and Jack shuts himself up. Kai walks over to me with a whip in his hand. Jack looks like he stops breathing for a second as Kai walks up to me with the whip in his hand. "Get away from her!" Jack screams and Kai smirks.

I close my eyes, bracing for the impact as he raises the whip.

* * *

**A/N: R&R! Who knows, maybe if we get enough reviews the next chapter could be posted today? **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Next Chapter is here!  
Happy New Year everyone!**

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I can't bear to watch this. I promised I would protect Kim and look where I am now. Strapped down to a chair. Worthless.

_Don't give up Jack_. My mind screamed at me. _Kim needs you._ I didn't argue with my conscience, because it was always right.

I saw Kai raise his arm with a whip in his hand, he was about to scar Kim for life. I struggled; I wish I could break free and shove Kai away from her. _Let me take the hit, just don't hurt Kim._ It was too late for making any decisions now though.

Kai had lashed his whip against her back. Kim screamed in pain, her cries muffled by the cloth Carson had stuffed in her mouth.

I was on the verge of tears now, but I couldn't show weakness. Kim looked me in the eye, she was sobbing. Anger rose inside me. I could feel my body heating up. If I was free, I would be beating the crud out of Kai. Cousin or not, he deserved to be punished.

"Have something to say Jack? Or do you want the show to continue?" I remained silent. As I should of, if it wasn't for me, Kim wouldn't have a huge mark on her back now. "Alright guys, lets head out. But don't worry Jack; we'll be back for more." Kai said with a smirk.

As soon as the three left the room, I began tugging on my restraints. The leather left red marks on my skin. It hurt to break free, but not as much as it hurt me seeing Kim being beaten senseless by my archenemy. Five minutes later I managed to wriggle my wrist out of the leather cuff; I immediately freed my other wrist and dashed to Kim.

She was _broken_. This is all my fault. "Kim," I whispered. Kim was sobbing uncontrollably. I removed her gag and untied her. Then, I wrapped her in a warm hug and she continued to cry in my arms.

I was about to rub circles in her back to soothe her, but I remembered it could sting her and cause her to cry out in agony. So I broke away from Kim and asked her. "Kim…may I? Understanding what I wanted to do, she nodded and lifted up her shirt.

As expected, I saw a long red mark stained on her back. It looked fresh and _very_ painful. "_I'm so sorry Kim,_" I began, "I should of taken the gash instead of you." She wasn't able to speak. Shock had taken over her body and she couldn't do anything about it.

I grabbed her hand and stroked her hair with my other hand. As I began mumbling words to calm her down, at least so that she would be able to speak.

It took about ten minutes for Kim to quiet down. She stopped crying but she remained silent. Until-

"Kim, I'm gonna look for an exit. I'll be right her-"

"_Don't leave me Jack_." She cut me off, it looked like she was about to cry again. So I grabbed her hand and reassured her I was going nowhere. However, I knew I couldn't stay like this any longer. There would be no way in hell I would let Kai do this again.

"I'm here Kim…" I mumbled more to myself than Kim. She only nodded her head. I looked up and searched for any exit with my eyes. I couldn't find a single route to freedom. There were no windows, and the air vent was far too small for any of us to crawl out of it.

I gave up searching for an exit, because the only way out was through the door. Which I wasn't going to take another risk and try to escape from there. So for now, I sat on the ground with my knees up, and I gently placed Kim's head into my chest, trying to sooth her. "It's going to be alright Kim. I bet they're searching everywhere right now for us."

"Jack…" She mumbled. I saw her bury her head deeper into my chest. "Jack, it _hurts_." She continued, her voice muffed by my shirt. I sighed quietly so that she couldn't hear me and I held her a little tighter-but not too tight to hurt her.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked stupidly. I mentally slapped myself afterwards of course.

"The middle of my back Jack. It feels like it is on fire…" She trails off. I lift up the back of her shirt again to see that the slash is now bleeding and blood is getting everywhere. That damn whip must've had spikes or something on it. I let go of her shirt and kiss her calmly forehead.

"I know Kim. Just…try to go to sleep. I'll keep you safe while you sleep alright?"

"Promise?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. I nodded my head.

"I promise."_ You idiot!_ My mind screamed at me. I just made another promise I probably couldn't keep. But, she needed some sleep. She has been though a lot. My Kim shut her eyes and managed to fall into a deep sleep. I knew I was out of options now, so I chose my last one and began praying.

_Oh god, please help me. Please help us escape this nightmare. _

I'm not very religious, but right now all of my sins are coming back on me-if I even have any. The door starts to open and I mummer a curse. I quickly look around the room and see a pitch black corner. Bingo, I think as I dart over there and gently put Kim down in the corner. I kiss her forehead again and pull her into a another quick yet tender hug and then sigh.

"Don't make a sound Kimmy, if you can hear me." I let go of her and make sure the corner is still dark and then I bolt to the other corner-the one that isn't that dark but you still have to search hard to find what you're looking for. Kai walked in with Dan and Carson behind him. Once his eyes landed on the chair, he growled lowly. I hoped he wouldn't yell loud enough to wake up Kimmy. Carson's eyes narrow at the empty chair and then travel over to where Kim was supposed to be. I stay silent and watch as Dan snarls and leaves the room, muttering something I can't hear.

"Wh-" Carson starts to ask but Kai holds up his hand- cutting the tanned annoyance off.

"Jack, if you don't come out I will whip Kim again and she might even have a session that involves some shocking and water." I gulp and then weigh my options. He is probably lying but if he lets all of his anger out on me then Kim should be fine. I sigh and stand up.

I look over at Kim's shadowed figure in the corner to see she is still asleep. Once I walkout into the light and they see me, Kai smirks. "Don't fight back either Jackie, or else we will search around for Kim and find her." I simply stare him down as I allow Carson to walk over and tie my hands behind my back with rope. He tightens them and I hold in a cry as the pain stings.

Kai then walks over to the table a grabs a knife. He comes back over to me and I don't even notice Carson step back. Kai then sneers more as the bottom of the knife collides with my forehead. Pain explodes and I fall to the ground, Kai crouching down next to me and taking my hand.

I see three of him and then try to fight back but he just drops my hand and hits me with the bottom of the knife again, blackness starts to take over and I fight it long enough to feel Kai crave something into my wrist and then drop it, him and Carson leaving the room.

My wrist is now on fire and the pain in my head increases. The ropes string and my body fills with fire as I let the blackness take over.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like we won't be updating until next year :P R&R!**


	13. Chapter 12

**~A.N~**  
**So for those of you who have read my one-shot called 'Weak', yes we took the craving idea from that. But we aren't stealing cause it is my one-shot and mu idea in the first place. So yup. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Kim P.O.V**

I groan as I start to wake up. Pain explodes in my back and I cry out softly. Everything comes back to me at once. Then it hits me.

_Kai.  
_  
_Carson_.

_The whip._

_The pain._

_The laughter._

White excruciating pain, worse than anything you can ever imagine, runs through my body. Fear took over me as I lay there thinking about-_Jack_.

Jack. _Jack!_

"Jack!" I cry out as I notice I am in a darkened corner. I adjust my eyes to the darkness and see a shadowed lump in the middle of the floor.

_Oh-no,_ I think as I slowly start to move. But as soon as I move, the pain returns; and this time, it won't go away. I freeze and stay still for a few minutes and the pain numbs down, but it is still present. I groan as I start to slowly crawl over to the lump. I get to it and touch it to feel muscle.

_What the_- I think and then I look at the face. Jack.

"Jack!" I gasp as he doesn't respond. I put his head on my lap, using all of my strength, and brush his brown locks out of his closed eyes. I nudge him a little, hoping he will wake up. He doesn't. I start to panic.

He can't die. Not today. _Never_. It would be my entire fault. The last thing I remember is me crying in his arms, him trying to sooth me,and him telling me that he was going to search for a way out of this place. I begged for him to stay with me. Whimpering, reminiscing every memory I had with him, _now he'll never know how I truly felt about him._

I sigh as I felt around for Jack's pulse. I find it and it is very weak, but there. I then grab his hand and rub circles on it with my thumb.

"Please Jack wake up…if they come back I don't know what I will do…I can't defend myself, let alone us both. Please Jack." I mumbled softly to myself and Jack as I shake him a little more. He still doesn't stir. I feel a tear run down my cheek.

_Weakling._ My mind hisses at me. Great, not I'm being taunted by my own mind.

Suddenly, my hand holding Jack's feels almost-wet. I look down and see that some of my fingers are covered in blood- Jack's blood. My stomach drops to my feet. What did they do!?

I gently lift Jack's hand up so I can see it better and then I gasp at what I see. '_WEAK_' was printed in all caps, carved out on Jack's right wrist. I stare at the scar for a minute thinking. Another drop of blood drips from the 'W' and falls to the ground. I watch as it splashes to the ground, almost in slow motion for me. Another drop falls and another. I only watch and then set Jack's hand back on the floor. I hold it tightly, avoiding his wrist so that I don't cause him pain. Kai and Carson…and Dan. _Bloody monsters._

I ripped a small part of my shirt and turned it into a rag, then I gently wrapped Jack's wrist with it, trying to stop the blood from coming out.  
This just sets me off though. I don't know why but it does. Why would anyone call Jack weak? Jack is the strongest person I know, mentally and physically. He isn't weak at all. He's everything a girl could wish for. He is the Jack I know and love. Nothing will ever change that.

I exhale again and gently stroke Jack's face. He moves slightly, and for the first time since I have been in here, a smile slides onto my pale face.

"Jack? Jack!" I cry out a little loud. But I can't help it. Jack is waking up. My savior is going to be here for me. Jack groans and opens his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to adjust. As soon as I see his brown orbs filled with so much pain and care I crush him in a hug.

He hugs back tightly and we stay like that, both of us enjoying the other's company. I bury my face into his shoulder and he holds me tighter and starts to mumble some reassuring words to my ear. Even in _pain,_ Jack can still manage to calm me down.

A few more tears escape my eyes and Jack releases me from the hug and then moves around so that I am sitting in his lap. I bury my head into his strong chest and he wraps an arm around my waist.

He goes to kiss my forehead and then stops himself, as if he is thinking about something. I want to ask him why, but instead I decide to just let him think. He sighs and then mumbles something I can't hear.

"Kimmy," He starts and I look up at him like a child waiting for a bedtime story to continue. He chuckles at me and pulls me off his lap, sitting me in front of him. He put his hands on my arms and my mind flashes back to the 'almost kiss' we had on the Hollywood sign. He looks into my eyes and smiles a little. His smile warms me up and I smile back. "Kim, you are the strongest girl I have ever met. You are you and I love that about you. You mean so much to me Kim." He trails off and we lock eyes. We lean closer to each other and our lips lock in a kiss.

The kiss is filled with hope, warmth, passion and love. I wrap my arms around his neck and his hands go down to my waist. We pull away for air and I smile. He smiles back and then pulls me on top of his lap again. I giggle a little. He pulls me against his chest and I lean my head on him, our hands locking together on top of Jack's thigh. He pecks me on the forehead and I smile and turn my head up to face him. "I love you Jack."

"I love you too Kimmy, even though we're in a bad situation right now, I would like to ask you something" He paused for a moment and the next words that came out of his mouth made me the happiest girl alive

"Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asks with a goofy grin on his face. I push my lips against his again and he smiles into the kiss. We forget everything at the moment, everything that had happened and where we are now.

I pull away after a little while and bury my head back into his chest. "I'll take that as a yes." He mumbles as he rubs circles on my hand. I roll my eyes.

Even though it may sound cheesy, it wasn't at all. There we were, being kept as hostages in who the hell knows where and I just had my first kiss with the boy I've loved since I laid my eyes on him.  
I soon fall into a solemn sleep; Jack's steady breathing my lullaby.

* * *

I jump out of my skin when the loud slam of a door wakes me up. I try to sit up only to find Jack holding me down again by the waist. I look up at his face to see a protective and cold stare.

"_Jack?_" I start but he cuts me off quietly. He nods to the front of me and I see Kai and Carson screaming at the top of their lungs in the middle of the room. I turned back to Jack, not being able to hide the fear in my eyes and body language. He pulls me closer to him.

We were in a dark corner and I could only guess that Jack had carried me over here when I was asleep. Kai continues shouting things as Carson scans the room. Suddenly his eyes lock on mine and I swear he knows where we are.

He does.

He starts to come over and Jack pushes me off him and stands up, meeting with Carson halfway. Kai notices and comes over. I stand up and walk behind Jack. I grab his hand and he stands in front of me in a protective stance, squeezing back. Kai chuckles at my actions.

"Are the two love birds finally together now?" He asks and I swear I heard Jack growl. Carson smirks. Kai walks up to Jack so he is face to face with him.

"Give us Kim, we won't hurt her."

Jack stays quiet and I hold my breath. He turns to me and I freeze. He notices this and turns back to Kai.

"No." He knows I will suffer without him. Kai then smiles and in a flash he kicks Jack in the chest, causing him to go flying into the wall. I move out of the way to avoid going with him and Kai grabs me and picks me up, tossing me over his shoulder. I see Carson walk over to Jack as he struggles to get up and Carson kicks him while he is down. "KIM!" Jack calls. Carson kicks him again and Jack puts his hands over his head.

"JACK!" I yell as the door slams and Kai carries to another room.

Just when you thought things were getting better, they became _much_ worse.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun... :O Cliffhangaa' ...WHAT WILL HAPPEN? - Do you people want more? -**

Review! :D


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry to keep you all waiting! Here's the next Chapter!**

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I kicked and screamed as Kai carried me up the stairs. I could hear Jack screaming and cussing at them both, he was trying to knock the door down, but it wouldn't budge.

"Kim, shut up!" yelled Kai harshly.

I can't take this anymore, I can't be the damsel in distress all the time. _Shit's 'bout to go down_.

"Put me down, asshole!" kicked him so hard in the ribs he dropped me and shouted. Kai rolled down the stairs causing Dan and Carson to trip as well.

"You bitch!" He stood up, looking more furious than ever.

I wasn't gonna take any chances. I ran up the stairs, I was so frightened he would get a grip of me that I almost stumbled. Thankfully, he was at the bottom of the stairs and I was almost at the top.

I think I jinxed myself, because I felt a tight grip on my ankle.

Kai was leaning on his stomach, his grip tighter than ever. It was starting to hurt too-it felt like a piece of iron hold molded around my ankle.

"You're not going anywhere!" He shouted, a smug grin sprawled on his face.

Without hesitation, I punched him in the face and he let go of my ankle. That moment, I could have sworn I've learned almost every single cuss word in the book. Kai didn't leave a single word out. I ran towards the front door.

Locked.

I turned towards another door, opening it; I realized it was an office, with a window. One I could actually escape from and get help.

Praying that Kai didn't see me enter the office, I heard loud footsteps and shouting outside. I didn't have much time. I started to unlock the hooks that were preventing the windows from opening.

_'Come on! Come on!'_ I mentally pleaded.

I finally got the two hooks open and pulled the window up. It was a high jump but I didn't care. Anything to get out of this hellhole and save Jack.

I noticed there was a dumpster on the ground. At least that was the only thing that would keep me from being squashed.  
_I can do this. _

One...

Two...

Thr-

"Ah!" I screamed, just as I was about to jump. Two venomous arms grabbed me by the waist and threw me to the floor, causing a huge thud to erupt.

Kai approached me with a devilish look on his face that terrified me. Behind him was Carson and Dan was standing by the door. Locking it.

"That was a really bad move you did Kimmy." said Carson.

That made my blood boil. No one can call me Kimmy, except for Jack.

I stood up abruptly and began backing up slowly, just like in those movies where you know you're in deep shit, and you're out of options.

Noticing I'm cussing too much lately? You can thank Kai for that.

Realizing he wasn't getting any response from me, he came closer and raised his hand; slapping me so hard, I thought I lost my jaw. But it was still there somehow.

"Don't you _EVER_ punch me again like that." This made me furious. I may be terrified of what twisted plans they had for me. But I wasn't giving up now. My gut fell to my knees as I realized how truly dead I was.

I cupped my cheek with my hand, trying not to show any weakness. I won't let the tears escape my eyes.  
No.

I eyed the room cautiously, something caught my eye.

A gun.

Kai acknowledged the fact that I had  
spotted the gun. Putting a cocky grin on, he looked at it and began laughing.

"Don't even think about it Kimm-_OW_!" I didn't wait for him to finish his cocky remark. I kicked him where the sun don't shine, he fell to the ground groaning in pain.

"Don't just stand there you two! Get her!" He yelled at his two slaves.

They launched themselves towards me, while I ran towards the table and grabbed the gun. I was trembling like crazy. My hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"Come any closer and I will bust your ass" I yelled aiming the gun at the two of them. Carson and Dan stopped, their expressions dropped and they backed away slowly. Unlike Kai, he couldn't care less. Instead, he got up and smiled cockily.

"What? You think you're scary? Bet you don't even know how to use that thing."

"Don't test me." I replied harshly, I hid all of my fear behind my words.

"Or what? You'll shoot me? _Oh Kim, you couldn't be more terrifying_" He said sarcastically.

_Kim, what the hell are you doing!? You've never killed anyone before! And you're certainly not doing it now!_ My mind hissed at me.

I ignored it but then it kept yelling the same thing at me-over and over. I couldn't kill anyone. I was nervous as heck and I had no idea what I was doing.

"Here's a smart idea Kai, if you turn around, unlock the door, get Jack, and leave us alone; no one will ever know about this."

"Trying to negotiate here? Wow, Blondie's got some brains."

"Shut up." I hissed, the gun trembling more in my pale hands.

"C'mon. Shoot me. You know you won't do it. _Dumb blonde_."

I remained silent, but anger was rising in my blood.

Insult me?

Fine.

Stereotypes?

I don't deal with that crap.

My mind was overwhelming with thoughts and I was developing a serious migraine. I felt like I would blackout any second.

I heard Kai, Carson and Dan's smug laughter fill the room. I was getting really dizzy and began seeing black spots. My temples were causing a stabbing pain and I was on the verge of fainting. "Get over here!" As Kai was getting ready to attack me, I did it.

I shot him in the gut.

His eyes widened in shock. Falling to his knees, clutching his stomach he muttered a few whimpers and hushed curses.

"K-Kim."

I can't believe I just did that. I didn't know whether to feel scared, sad, guilty, or satisfied.

Dan stood there in shock. Carson came closer to Kai and crouched down next to him, shuddering.

"Oh, S-_shit_."

The room was silent until the door was slammed open. Jack came into view, his knuckles were bloody, and apparently he had been punching the door to free himself. He also had a pained expression on his face, and I guessed his hands were killing him.

"Kim!" He shouted as he ran towards me, but stopped as Kai came in his sight, now sprawled on the ground.

He simply shook his head slowly and ran to me "Kim, Kim! Are you alright!?"

"I-I, Jack I-" I couldn't help it. I sobbed.

_What did I just do?! _

I fell into Jack's arms and he wrapped his arms around me tightly and started whispering things to my ear to try and calm me down. I didn't hear half of the words- I was too busy sobbing my eyes out. He only held me tighter and then kissed my forehead and I did try to calm down but the damn sobs wouldn't stop. Carson's shout of help caused Jack to stop murmuring things to me.

"We need to get him to a hospital!" Yelled Carson.

"Why should we help you!? You sick ass bastard!" Jack yelled back, venom etched in his every letter.

"Because he's family Jack." said Dan from the end of the room. Jack snorted.

"If he is family then why is he trying to kill us huh? Answer that for me you sicko!"

* * *

**Jack P.O.V**

I froze at the sight of Kai for a split second. But then I shook my head and snapped out of it. Blood was pouring from his stomach, he was breathing rapidly.

Family my ass. _This guy is a maniac_, I thought.

I felt Kim's sob grow heavy again and I pulled away and kissed her softly and quickly. See, this really wasn't the best time to go into a full blown out make-out session. (No matter how much I wanted to do it too) I then grabbed her hand and she stood next to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"It's alright Kim, you were defending yourself. Come on, let's get out of here." I whispered in her ear.

We went to open the door when my senses told me there was something about to whack me from behind, I quickly turned around and blocked a punch from Dan. I let go of Kim's hand. I could hear her sobs grow heavy again.

"Not so smart now huh Dan?"

I answered and his eyes widened, I twisted his arm behind his back so he had no control of it, he was losing his strength. I was more than angry, how _dare_ you threaten _me_, lock _me_ up, and take the person I _love_ away from me?

I strengthened my grip on Dan's arm, he screamed and begged for me to let go. I would have no mercy on this pathetic lowlife, traitor. I couldn't believe I trusted him in the first place.

I snapped his arm in two and he screamed at the top of his lungs. Then I flipped him over with all my might, he landed splat on the ground.

Unconscious.

As for Carson, well let's say things didn't end well for him. Apparently, he 'tried' to throw a roundhouse kick to my ribs, but I blocked it easily.

I felt stronger for some reason, I don't know whether it was because I was angry or my adrenaline was getting the best of me right now.

I grabbed his ankle and twisted it. He stumbled on the ground but quickly stood up, now limping.

"Save it Carson. I don't think you want to end up like your friend over there." I said pointing to Dan. He gave me a death glare that I simply shrugged off. I put on a cocky smile and kicked him in the shin, I heard a snap. Carson groaned in pain. But he was still fighting.

He looked furious now. It looked like he was about to tackle me and no surprises, he did.

He started throwing punches in my face; I moved my head so that his fist wouldn't cause an impact with my face.

I finally felt the weight come off my chest when I saw Kim kick Carson in the ribs. He tumbled and did a backwards roll.

She kicked him in the head and finally knocked him out.

We were both breathing rapidly. I pulled Kim into another hug and she buried her head deep into my chest.

We stayed like that for the fewest of seconds but those few seconds gave us energy to do anything. I pulled away and pecked her cheek.

"Kim, come on. Let's get out of here, before they wake up."

She nodded without hesitation, I grabbed her hand and we both busted out of this hellhole.

Finally, for once in my life. I feel so alive. _Relieved_.

But was this truly over?

* * *

**A/N: This isn't the ending guys. Don't worry. There will be more to come, and really soon. Who knows, today? Tomorrow? ;) You decide. Review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: We do not own ****_I Wouldn't Mind_**** by ****_He is We_**

**~A.N~**

¡Hola guys. Yes I am back in another AN already! I just wanted to say for those of you that are reading my story **_"Broken Cords"_** thank you so much! :) Anyway another thing is that this is an amazing song used in this chapter, its called **"****_I Wouldn't Mind_**** by ****_He is We_****"**, so I hope you enjoy. **A/N: **(Look it up on YouTube to fit the mood!) **~A.N~ **Oh and Kim is singing it in this chapter-not just air. ;) Just wanted to make sure ya guys knew that….

Now with no further ado, we give ye chapter 14!

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

We ran.

We ran away from everything.

Making our way into a forest, that's when I realized that everything was getting worse. With Kim's back and my injuries, we wouldn't be able to survive, let alone make it. What stopped us was not my thinking, but Kim's cry of pain made me freeze in my tracks. I turned to see Kim on the ground, her eyes glossy. Then I saw the bigger problem. Her back was in so much pain, she bit her lip so she wouldn't scream. I darted over to Kim and helped her up as gently as I could.

I pulled her into my lap and she buried her head into my chest, going silent. I am guessing that all of the memories just flooded back to her. I start to mumble reassurances to her ear and she only whimpers. I hold her tighter and hope she snaps out of it soon and then I notice that her shirt was beginning to soak into her blood. I tenderly lift up Kim's shirt and I see that the gash is bleeding terribly and some of it even got on me. Not that I cared really.

I rip off the bottom of my shirt and I sigh. "Kimmy, if you are listening, this is going to hurt. But I'm here alright?" I could feel her nod. I started to clean out the cut as well as I could, my heart shattering every time Kim cried out in pain. But I needed to clean the cut, if I didn't it could get infected. As I finished cleaning the cut, my ripped piece of shirt was covered in blood, I threw it to the side and then gently pulled Kim's shirt back over her back. I wrapped my arms around her and she finally spoke.

"Thanks Jack…" She said in a voice lower than a whisper. I smile and kiss her forehead.

"Anything for you Kimmy." Kim smiled and then I felt her shiver a little. "What's wrong?"

"_Kai_." She said in a low voice.

I became angry and Kim noticed. How _dare_ he. He could've almost gotten her killed.

"I'm going to kill him…" I mumble and then Kim shakes her head.

"He is probably going to die anyway Jack…I s-shot him…" I hush Kim as a lone tear slips out her eye.

"Kim, you were protecting yourself. And that ass deserved it anyway…" Kim chuckles a little bit.

"Jack, I don't know how but even in the toughest of times you make me smile." I beam a little bit.

"Well, I do have a hero complex and everything… maybe I'm superman!"

* * *

**Kim P.O.V**

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at Jack's enthusiastic way of saying how he thinks he is superman. Jack starts laughing too and I smack him playfully on the arm.

"If you are superman-why don't you go and fly around then?"

A cocky smirk then finds it's way across Jack's face. Jack moderately pushes me off him and to avoid sitting on the cold ground I stand up and cross my arms. He stands up too and goes over to the big tree next to us. He turns and leans against it.

_Oh-no, he is going to try it!_ "Jackson Brewer! You can't fly! I was joking now get your butt over here!" Against my will a giggle slips out as he winks at me.

"Jack!" He starts running and then he turns and heads towards me. Oh _now_ I see what he was up to.

I try to run away, abruptly, as his arms wrap around my waist and he picks me up and tosses me over his shoulder. "Jack! Put me down!" I whine as he just chuckles and carries me over to the big tree trunk.

Then he sets me down against it and I smile. He flashes a goofy grin and sits next to me. I turn my head to face him and we lock eyes. He leans in and so do I.

Our lips touch and I wrap my arms around his neck as his arms go around my waist and pull me closer to him. He deepens the kiss and I grin. _The kiss is filled with so much love._

I pull away for air and look into Jack's eyes. He is breathing a little heavy and I can't help but chuckle at him. He leans his forehead against mine as he talks.

"What are you laughing at?" His voice is low and I smile more."I'm laughing at you." I whisper back and he smiles.

"Why? Am I a good kisser or something?" I laugh again.

"You are a _great_ kisser Jack." I kiss him again and he holds me tighter. We break away, both of us having 1000 watt grins on our faces.

"I love you Kim, and I will _always_ be right here, by your side.."

"I love you too Jack." I answer back as he pecks me on the cheek. He then lies down, his head leaning on a log for a pillow. He motions to himself with his hands and I laugh again as I lay next to him, my head on his chest-Way better for a pillow then a log-

His arm wraps around me and I snuggle closer to him. After a few minutes Jack's heartbeat pattern steadies out and I guess that he is asleep.  
Usually, Jack's heartbeat can put me to sleep but not tonight. Too many things have happened to us in the past few days for me to magically get to sleep.

I sigh quietly and then start thinking. Just a few hours ago we were kidnapped and I was breaking down, unable to handle the pressure, making me sob into Jack's chest. And moments ago we were playing around like kids at a playground.

I just hope that everything is over; if I get torn away from Jack again I won't be able to make it. Then, a song comes to my head. I smile to myself and start singing quietly.

_"Merrily we fall_

_Out of line, out of line_

_I'd fall anywhere with you_

_I'm by your side_

_Swinging in the rain_

_Humming melodies_

_We're not going anywhere until we freeze_

_I'm not afraid, anymore_

_I'm not afraid…"_

I trail off and debate on the words of the song. So much of it is true and so little of it is false. I continue to sing in the same quiet voice I was singing in before; Jack's heartbeat speeding up a little but me ignoring it.

_"Forever is a long time_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

_Carefully we'll place our destiny_

_You came and you took this heart, and set it free_

_Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me_

_I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are_

_I'm not afraid, anymore_

_I'm not afraid…"_

I'm not afraid anymore. Jack is here by my side; he promised. And knowing Jack, he wasn't going to break that promise no matter what.

I hoped.

But then my thoughts led me to our life back in Seaford, what would happen when we returned? Would things go back to normal? Will Jack forget about all this? Will we still be-_together_? Or is he gonna chase after someone else?

_Kim stop acting stupid!_ My mind yelled at me. _Jack isn't going to ditch you for Donna Tobin or anyone else once you get back_! I nod to myself. I hope my conscience was right this time.

I let out a sigh and continue singing.

_"Forever is a long time_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

_Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

_You so know me..."_

I was about to sing the next line when someone finished it for me

_"Pinch me gently.."_

"Jack! You know the song?"

"Of course I do. Hey don't judge. I listen to a very interesting genre of music." he smirked.  
I smiled back and continued

"_I can hardly breathe,_"

I stop and take a breath. I sing the last verse as quietly as I dare.

_"Forever is a long, long time_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

_Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

_I wouldn't mind it at all."_

I smile at myself once I finish. Then, Jack's arm tightens around my waist. I look up to see Jack smiling down at me. "You have an amazing voice Kimmy." I blush.

"You're not so bad yourself." I smile. "But I only sing to myself. I don't like singing in front of people…" I trail off and Jack grabs my hand.

"Never doubt yourself Kim. You are too amazing to do that." Jack mumbles as he officially starts to fall asleep this time.

I look around, its beginning to get dark and my eyes were droopy.

"Thanks Jack. I love you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kim. Love you too and in reply, yes. I will spend forever with you." I put a goofy smile on my face.

_Talk about songs with meanings..._

I end up falling into a deep sleep, Jack's last sentence echoing in my mind like the song itself.

**_Forever is a long, long time..._**

* * *

**A/N: This was a very 'Kick-y' chapter wasn't it? And no, this isn't the end either :P Stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed it! Review! And tell us if you enjoyed the song or not! **


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm sorry for not updating earlier. I've been really busy with finals and these new sh*tty exams called 'Keystones'. Ugh. Thank god they're over now. Looking forward to our day off on Monday (U.S. - MLK Jr. Day) With no further ado, I give you... Chapter 15.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kickin it' or Texas Chainsaw Massacre **

* * *

**Jack P.O.V  
**  
Kim and I had been walking for what seemed to look like an eternity. Our surroundings were merely close to civilization. We were in God knows where. Heck, we could be in Nevada.

"How much longer?" Kim asked in a voice barely above a small whisper. I sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me.

"I have no idea Kimmy. But don't worry, we'll go home soon." I responded, kissing her forehead. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I smiled a little. I hope I was right this time…

We were currently walking in the gloomy forest, both of us begging for an exit to come insight. We had been stuck here for two days so far.

I wondered, _why hasn't anyone bothered searching for us?_

_Don't think like that Jack. They're all probably worried sick back home._ My conscience hissed at me.

I wanted to believe that. I really did. However, reality strikes hard. My parents were _never_ home. And even if they were, we would rarely speak. I knew I was a mistake.

Once Kim and I were free from this whole thing, I was going to leave my parents. They wouldn't care; I would move in with Kim or something…Suddenly, I am pulled out of my thoughts by Kim shaking me a little. I blink and see that I had stopped walking and Kim had apparently been calling my name for the past five minutes.

I give her a fake smile but she sees right through it. I sigh and run my hand through my hair. "Kim I-"

"Jack, what's wrong and don't you dare lie." She cuts me off sternly. I take a seat on a nearby log and exhale again.

"It's just that…I have been thinking about my parents lately and…" I stop talking and freeze. They didn't love me.

_And I knew for sure that they didn't want me either.  
_  
I angrily exhale and I feel Kim take a seat next to me. She better not talk or else there is a small change I might explode and I don't want to do that to Kim.

"Jack…maybe it would be better if you talked about it, I mean-" I jump up from the log, I have had it. My eyes fill with hate as I start to shout at the blonde I most dearly love, but as of right now, it seems not.

"_YOU_ don't understand Kim! Do _YOU_ have parents that don't _CARE_? Do _YOU_ have a cousin that is out to _KILL_ everyone you care for and the ones you _LOVE_? _DO YOU!_" I holler out the last part and then tears fill Kim's eyes. _Shit_. Everything smashes into me at once, me freaking out at Kim and losing it. And me harming her.

I had grabbed her right wrist halfway throughout my rant and gripped it hard. I was still holding onto it now and I saw a few tears leak from my love's eyes. I quickly release her hand and she slowly pulls it back to her, clutching it against her chest. I take a step towards her and she stays silent, flinching back.

"Kim, Kimmy…I'm sorry…I-I just lost it. I'm sorry Kimmy. Please just forgive me." Kim doesn't answer, her eyes just travel to the ground in thought. I sigh again and quickly run my hand through my hair. _I am such an idiot._

I quietly walk up to Kim and gently sit down next to her. I take her chilled hand in mine and rub it a little. I then wrap my other arm around her and pull her close to me. "Kimmy, I'm sorry…" I utter into her ear as I move my head and kiss her cheek; I want to get some type of reaction out of her for crying out loud. She moves her head slightly so that she is looking up at me and I am looking down at her.

My eyes flicker to her lips and then I get back on track and immediately get lost into her doe brown eyes. I cup her cheek with my one hand while my other arm snakes around her waist. "Kim, I love you and I am sorry that I freaked out at you. I just…" I trailed off and sighed again. But before I could continue, Kim pressed her lips against mine and I kissed back with all of the lust and passion I could muster. We pulled away a split second for air and then I gently pressed my lips to her's again.

She pulls away this time after kissing back and her eyes flicker to my chest and then demote to the ground. I chuckle a little bit and then I move my hand from her cheek to her chin and I tenderly lift her chin so that she has to look at me. "I love you Kimmy, and I am sorry, that is all that matters." She smiles and I wipe some of her tear tracks away with my soft thumb.

"I love you too Jack," She whispers back and we press our foreheads together.

I sigh with happiness and we stay like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company.

* * *

We have been walking for about another hour, then Kim paused in her steps and sat abruptly on a log. I looked back at her, she looked exhausted.

"Kim? You okay?" I asked with concern. She nodded without speaking and rubbed her temples.

"I'm just really thirsty." She answered. I had to admit. We hadn't eaten in a while and I'm not even sure how we managed to walk.

"Hang on a sec. I'll look around. There could be a stream here." I made an important note to myself not to get lost in this forest. So I gathered a few rocks with me to drop on the ground in order to get back on the same route. About thirty minutes later had I managed to spot a stream. The water glistened from the sunlight. I have to get Kim.

As I was about to go back, I noticed something eerie.

Some of the rocks I placed had mysteriously vanished.

"What the hell?" I mumbled to myself as I picked a few scattered ones up and inspected them.

_Okay, focus Jack. You're not lost. Kim's not that far away from you._ I mentally assured myself.

I followed my instincts that told me to go right. I walked past the huge log I remember resting on with Kim laying by my side. I smiled at that thought. Some reason, thinking of Kim always made do so.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard a scream, not just any scream.

One that was filled with no other than _fear_. I heard it again and quickly realized it was no other than Kim. "Kim!" I yelled and started to run to her voice.

"Jack!" She screeched back.

"I'm coming Kim!" I made my way past the branches and almost tripped on a boulder, but thankfully I regained my balance and continued to run.  
After hearing the third scream, I felt my heart melt. I couldn't bear seeing Kim in trouble. She didn't deserve any of this. It's my entire fault.

So I ran. I ran for my Kim; and noticing that I finally reached my destination, my jaw dropped. Kim was fighting with Dan. I don't know how he had managed to find us. But I had no time to think now. I ran to the scene and kicked Dan's shin from behind causing him to flinch and drop to the ground.

Just as Kim spotted me, her face softened a bit. She wasn't injured or anything, which was good news because if I saw a single scratch on her face... let's just say it would look like the Texas Chainsaw Massacre had happened again.

Dan didn't look angry; instead he had a worried expression on his face.

Just as Kim was about to punch him square in the face. He raised his hands to cover his face and yelled: "Wait! No! Please!"

I noticed his plea and held Kim from her waist; shifting her slightly away from him. "Jack, what are you doing? He's a maniac!" she yelled, fury etched in her every word.

"I know…I know… " I muttered. "Just trust me." We both turned to Dan who was breathing rapidly. "What do you want?"

"Listen guys, I know you won't believe me when I say this but I want to help you! Kai isn't reall-"

I cut him off, unable to hear more bullshit. "Cut the crap Dan. Or else you'll be limping home tonight." I said with a harsh tone, almost through clenched teeth. I moved in front of Kim and grabbed her hand, tightly. She didn't squeeze back.

"Let me finish! You cousin isn't dead Jack. Honest! He's alive and he's looking for you."

I froze.

"He's lying Jack." Kim called out from behind me.

"Why are you here?" I demanded, a little confused…wow, talk about having a Jerry moment.

"I came to help. I can't stand Kai and Carson. They both promised me money if I obeyed them. I didn't get a cent. So this is what I'm doing for revenge."

"Why should we trust you?"

"Well first of all, you two are lost, and I'm your only way out." He did have a point. But what if this was all just a set up? I can't make the same mistake I did before.

_You need to get out of here Jack..._ I felt my adrenaline increasing and I was restraining myself from beating this man to pulp.

"Jack," Kim called from behind, "I don't know why I'm saying this, but I do think he's telling the truth." She whispered to my ear as her chest brushes against my back, my stomach filled with butterflies but I pushed them away for later.

"I don't trust him. But if it means we could get out of this place and ditch him. I'm in." I whispered back.  
She nodded and I turned back to Dan.

"You better be right on this. Or else I will make your life a living hell."

"Honest kid. No more games." He answered as he lifted himself up.

"Final question. How did you find us?" I asked as I grabbed Kim's hand again-from dropping it earlier when she had stepped closer to me-and walked through the forest.

"It wasn't that hard. I've been following you two around. After Kai got shot, I left Carson on his own. Since the bastard admitted it was all a scam, I wouldn't help him."

"And how did you know he's alive?"

"You kids made it on the news. Kai was rushed to the hospital. And he lied about the whole situation, claiming that you were the ones who abducted and threatened him..." I felt Kim's hand tighten around mine. I was in shock, only Kai would do something as twisted as that. "...they're searching for you kid. And no one's gonna get in their way."

I prayed that he was lying. That none of this was true.

Why me? Why did this happen? I don't know what the hell I ever did to Kai. _Could this be because of the incident in China? When I beat Kai? _

"Well first thing's first. We get the hell outta this place." I said.

"How are we going to get home?" asked Kim.

"Don't worry, I know people who could take you guys back. But before that, you need to keep an eye out. Because Kai isn't being held back by anyone. You need to prove that you're the victims in this case."

Kai you son of a bitch. You're going to regret that you _ever_ messed with Jack Brewer.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! And this time we'll try to update earlier! Review please! Thank you!** **Plus don't forget to check out 'Broken Cords' by my awesome co-author 'Bluedog270' ! **

**Peace! سلام ****!**


	17. Chapter 16

**I know you people don't like authors notes, but it would be really nice of you if you read this one. **

**A/N: Hello everyone, as some of you know, my co-author, and awesome friend '****_Bluedog270_****' will not be on Fanfiction anymore, or as much as she used to be. If you want to know why. Check out in her last story '****_Broken Cords_****' in the reviews, one of her friends explains. Its complicated. And I am truly saddened by this. **

**What ever the reason behind this is. Please don't get upset because ****_'Broken Cords' _****and ****_'The Survivors' _****won't be updated. She feels so bad about it, but there's nothing she could do about it. **

**Don't get upset because its actually not her fault guys. I promise you. With no further ado, I give you, Chapter 16. **

_This one's for you Nic... _

* * *

**Milton P.O.V**

I sighed as I stared quietly at the television in front of me. It had been 5 days since Jack and Kim had disappeared. Not only that. They made it on the news. Only they weren't the victims here, they were the complete opposite.

Kai was interviewed earlier. He had told the news reporters that Jack and Kim were the abductors, and now they are wanted by almost everyone.  
Deep down I knew Kai was the sadistic one. Jack and Kim would never do something that absurd. And of course, the media will show you anything they want you to see.

Just as President Nixon said: _The American people don't believe anything unless they see it on television._

I heard a sudden knock on the door. Hoping that it wasn't another cop wanting me to answer more questions... I was relieved to see Jerry, Julie, and Eddie.

"Come in guys." I said.

Jerry wasn't being his old self. Instead of the witty, funny and optimistic Jerry. He transformed into a depressed one. I don't blame him... His best friend was missing. And all he's been hearing these days are news reports and the never ending gossip at our school.

Eddie wasn't eating. This is a huge shocker, but he just lost interest in all the junk food he used to practically consume every day.

And finally there's Julie, my little angel. She's been crying non-stop, every time someone would mention Jack or Kim, she'd get uncomfortable and break down. So

I remembered to turn the TV off as soon as I saw her at my door.

They sat down on the couches, Jerry was staring into space while Julie opened her mouth to speak. However, no words came out. Instead, Eddie began.

"Milton, listen. We've been thinking about going over to Kai and get some real answers."

I froze. How can they not realize the dangers of visiting that... _vermin!_

"Holy Christmas nuts! Are you insane?"

"It sounds crazy, but-"

"We need to bring them back home. Its been too long" interrupted Julie. I was surprised she joined in this conversation.

"I don't know guys. What if he's up to something? We could all get hurt!"

"If it means getting hurt for the sake of our friends. Then I'm all for it,yo." said Jerry.

I sighed and placed my hands on my face. _Oh how I just wanted things to go back to the way they used to._

"Alright. But we take Rudy with us." I said.

"Don't worry, he knows about this. We're going to get some _real_ answers. No more bullshit from cops or the T.V." assured Jerry

I nodded. Thankful that my friends acknowledge the fact that Jack and Kim are innocent.

"So when does this 'investigation' begin?"

"We leave tomorrow at noon to the hospital." said Eddie.

I hope we get the real deal this time, and not just a bunch of lies the media wants us to believe.

_You'll be home soon guys. We won't give up._

* * *

**Jack P.O.V  
**  
Dan had led us out of the forest about 3 hours ago. Now, we were in some abandoned hotel getting ourselves washed up and taking any necessities we needed.

Now you may be thinking, _Jack, you idiot. How can you trust Dan after what he did to you and Kim?_

Let me make myself clear, I do not trust this guy, nor do I want _anything_ to do with him. However, we needed him to at least guide us home or _somewhere_ near home. Because right now. I have absolutely no idea how far Seaford is from 'Siskiyou County, California'. Wherever the hell that is.

Well on the bright side, at least we _were_ in _California_.

Dan had gone out a bit to get some fresh air, but really, all he did was light a cigarette as soon as he stepped outside.

Moments passed by and I had removed almost every patch of dirt covering my face, arms and legs by taking a quick shower.

I made sure to make it quick. Since I definitely didn't want Kim alone with Dan nearby.

After Kim did the same. I gave her a peck on the lips and mentioned to grab our duffel bags that came with the motel room.

Dan had stopped by the nearest 7/11 earlier and grabbed a few water bottles, some junk food, gum, and a cup of joe for himself. So were were doing alright on food supply, at least, I think so.

Grabbing Kim's hand into mine, I looked around the room to search for anything I could use as a weapon. The room had a mini kitchen, and I looked around to see if there were any knives provided.

After searching every cabinet, I managed to find a simple kitchen knife. Not bad-ass; but hey, its _something_.

We stepped outside and Dan told us to get into his car that he -_hijacked_-from across the street.

_God, I feel like a fugitive now.  
_  
"Alright, we're heading back to Seaford. Its gonna be a long ride guys." said Dan

"Jack?" I heard Kim whisper in my ear.

"Yes Kimmy?"

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry Kim. I don't trust him either. But this is our only way out. Besides, if he tries to mess with us. You know I could take him out." I smiled cockily.

Kim rolled her eyes. "You're so cocky, even when we're in a situation like this."

I smirked. "But you love me."

I waited for her reply. But instead, I felt her lips smash into mine. I kissed her back. It was a passionate and peaceful kiss. One that I will _never_ get tired of.  
After we pulled back, I smiled and she rested her head in my lap. I stroked her hair, and in a couple of minutes, she was out cold.

_Oh Kim. How peaceful you look when you're sleeping._ Just wish I had a camera to capture the moment.

I looked outside the window. Man, I wanted to go home so badly, but at the same time, I didn't.

Thankfully, I was able to walk normally, my cuts were all patched up, and my bruises were starting to fade away. However, I still had a bearable pain at my ribs. Which meant that I may have broken one of them.

As long as I felt okay. I knew I would be able to take Dan down if he tried to play a few tricks on us.

As for Kai, the bullet could've slowed him down and the only person he'd send after me is Carson, which in my opinion is too much of a wuss to fight me now.  
I'm surprised he hadn't asked the Black Dragons for help. Unless-_No, Jack. Stop thinking bad thoughts. Don't jinx yourself._

I shoved away all the bad thoughts in my head except for one.

What if he had asked the Black dragons to go after us? I mean sure I can handle Frank. But a whole army of them?

_Stop it Jack._

Obeying my conscience, I tried my best not to fall asleep. I was still on a lookout for Dan. Anything sneaky, and bam. We're out of here.

So I counted the stars outside, even though it was hard since I was in a moving vehicle. Anything to keep me awake. _Anything_.

_We'll be home soon Kim. I promise._

I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

This'll all be over soon.

* * *

**A/N: I promised I will continue this story for the sake of our readers and Bluedog270... so no worries guys. There will be more to come. Apologies if you aren't satisfied with this chapter. **

**Its better when teamwork is involved ...**

**Peace... oh and for the user that asked about the 'squiggly line' I wrote... It says peace in Arabic - سلام**

**Thank you all. You've been amazing readers and reviewers. :) I am grateful... There will be more to come! **


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello everyone, apologies for updating this late. But once you reach your Junior year in High school, you realize that sh*t just got serious.**

**PS: Special thanks to ****_HaddixStitches_****, for helping me out. Seriously girl, you rock.**

So with no further ado, I give you Chapter 17, which is dedicated to **_Bluedog270_**** and also all you ****lovely readers****. **

* * *

**Jack P.O.V  
**  
My thoughts hurdled up to me as soon as I felt the vehicle halt to a stop. I looked up and realized it was still nighttime and we were in a tunnel. There were no cars, or even any signs near by.

I notice Kim shift slightly on my lap. Then she pulled herself up in a sitting position, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Jack?" she called out in a fatigue voice.

"Hey Kim" I replied.

"Are we back in Seaford yet?" she whispered.

I looked outside,"I don't think so."

"Dan, what's going on?" I ask

The eerie feeling of someone watching me crept though my spine, causing the hairs on my neck to stand.

"Nothing. We're just taking a little break."

"Break?"

"Yeah, can't I get a break? I am _driving_ you know." His sarcastic remark made me roll my eyes.

"Whatever." I commented bluntly

He stepped outside and leaned his back to the car, sticking his hand in his jean pocket. Fidgeting through it to only pull out a cell phone.

A freaking _cell phone_.

He then, pulled it to his ear and mumbled a few words into it. Quickly putting it back in his pocket.

I opened the car door and escaped, pulling Kim to my side.

"Calling a friend?" I asked.

He turned around abruptly and gasped, causing the phone to drop from his hand

"Holy crap. You scared the _shit_ out of me."

As he was reaching down to grab it. I placed my foot over it, and he looked at me in confusion; However, I knew there was an innuendo in them that told me he was scared. This man was hiding something.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Who were you on the phone with Dan?" I asked, my teeth clenched.

"That is none of your concer-" as he was speaking, I grabbed the phone and looked at the 'dialed calls' history. Just reading that name made my fists clench. Carson Hunter

"I knew it." I cut him off.

"Look Jack, its not what you thin-" he began to expostulate

"I never trusted you in the first place. But I warned you."

His eyes widened and it looked like as if he was about to make a run for it. _Spoke too soon Jack. _

He snatched the phone out of my hand, and turned on his heal.

Kim and I ran after him with no hesitation. We had to get that phone back.

He was getting farther away from our view. I sped up to catch a glimpse of him entering this abandoned building.

_Here we go again_. I mentally thought.

We both reached the building. Dan was no where near sight.

"Lets split up." said Kim

"What?! Are you serious?" I yelled

"Jack. We need to find him and get that phone. If it means one of us getting hurt and the other escaping. I'm fine with that."

"Kim no. I'm not letting you get hurt again."

"Jack. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, Kimmy. I'm not saying you can't. But-"

"Jack. Please." she pleaded

I looked her in the eyes. Kim was not weak, she was strong. Mentally _and_ physically. I knew she was right. We need to find Dan and make a run for it, before Carson or Kai show up.

Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"You'll be the one to escape."

"Jack-"

"Promise Kim!"

She looked at me hesitantly. "I promise."

I leaned in and kissed her. Though it was short, I felt as if it lasted a lifetime.

"I love you Kim."

"I love you too Jack."

Then we both parted into two separate ways.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V  
**  
I headed up the metallic staircase. As I reached the top, a door came in sight.

I twisted the knob open and stepped inside- or outside.

It was the roof. I looked around me to see if Dan was hiding out here.

A sudden sound of a metal pipe screeching made me involuntarily shift my head towards the direction of the sound. The water tanks.

I came closer to the tanks, was Dan stupid enough to hide behind these things?

I remained cautious as I peeked behind the tanks to find nothing but the absence of Dan.

_Great_.

I turned around only to be met by the Benedict himself.

"Dan."

"That's what they call me." he said nonchalantly.

"Hand over the phone." I replied with a hint of bitterness in my voice.

"Or what? You'll go all _'karate-chop'_ on me?" he mocked

I tried as hard as I could to hide my anger. I wasn't going to let some prick mock me. _Focus Kim._

I threw a punch at his face. The thing that shocked me is when he caught my fist.

No wait. He _didn't_ catch my fist.

I looked up to see no one other than Carson Hunter.

"Well well was that line your boyfriend would always say? Oh! Right..."

"You probably shouldn't have done that."

It sounded awful when Carson said it. That line was meant for Jack and his cockiness. Not Carson and his idiocy.

"Anyone tell you how stupid you look when you say try to that?" I asked. With that I roundhouse kicked Carson on his side.

He flinched at the pain and got himself in a fighting position. Just as I did.

"You know Kim, you hit pretty good. For a blonde chick."

I rolled my eyes and blocked a punch coming from Carson towards my face.

"You've got to try harder than that." I smirked

I threw a snap kick at his chest, dodged another hit, and side-kicked him backwards until he fell on the ground.

"Give me the phone." I demanded. Placing my foot on his ribs.

"I don't have it." he replied coolly

"Tell Dan to-where did he go?!" I got distracted as I turned around to see that Dan had disappeared.

Unfortunately, Carson had used this time to kick me in the stomach. Something you do not want to experience.  
I clutched my stomach in pain as I regained my strength to lunge at him, throwing my best flying sidekick.

Pain shot through my chest. I felt as if God himself struck me with a lightning bolt, I'm probably about to deserve it though.

I bounce up off the scratchy shingles and make sure I don't fall off the roof. I whip my head to see Carson's fist inches away from my nose. With a gasp, I duck and throw my best flying side kick.

_'You're hurt. You're hungry. You want Jack. Get out of here. Just stop. Pain's flooding in. You're in pain. You're in pain.'_ My mind's shrieking kept on and on. I finally ignored it and reality kicked back in.

Since we've been running from these jerks for so long, I think I'm getting sick. I mean really sick. My anxiety grows when I'm not around Jack.  
My mind continues to scream and ushers me to get away from the attackers.

I looked and Carson launched himself at me with his fist coming down at my stomach. I twist out from underneath it and I grab his left arm making his whole body flip. His eyes snapped shut and as the tension in his arm grew, my smirk did. Finally, his arm bent. He yelled and I threw him against the cold, concrete roof.

Blood spilled out of his arm and his eyes were dilated with pain, hurt, but something else I would never have guessed would be there, _guilt_.

My eyes softened as the boy grasped his elbow and stared up at me. Then, I was shaken back to reality for the hundredth time today and I heard my name being screamed. I turned slowly around to Jack. My eyes fill with shock.

"What the heck are you doing?!" I yelled. Then, he raised his hand which held Dan's phone.

"But how-?"

"When we parted ways, I found Dan and he ran from me and outside. I caught his legs and he fell. We started fighting then right as I was about to his him again, the phone fell from he sky." he smiled cockily.

"Carson." I muttered and looked back to where he laid.

He was gone.

"Crap." I muttered. I raced over to the edge and I hear Jack's feet follow me. Carson's body jumps up even though I could sense the pain from up here.

"I will get you Crawford!" he screams and runs towards the inside of the building again.

"Jack!" I yell and turn to him.

"We need to get out of here, _now_." he demanded. I nodded, staring into his eyes for a little while longer. The tension grew and grew. I felt tears stab at my eyes then, I fall into his arms. He hugs me back.

"We'll be home soon Kim. We'll be home soon." he mumbled into my hair.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully the next time it WON'T take me this long to update. I'm really trying. You know, guilt fills me up most of the time when I don't update soon.**

Ideas/suggestions are appreciated. Please PM me if you have any of these.

Thank you.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Hello everyone, apologies for not updating earlier, I'm not going to go on and on about why. But just so you guys know, I would never abandon this story, or any story I create. Ok?

Also, If you would like to view some pictures for the scenes in almost every chapter, feel free to go to the link:

s1274**.**beta**.** photobucket**.**com/user/September14Fall/story/39901 - just replace the **.**'s with periods '.'

I guess you could call it a collage? I don't know, hopefully you'll get the idea.

I'm not saying these would be the exact images you should picture while reading this story, but this is how I kinda imagined them to be... (I do not own anything btw)

With no further ado, I give you... Chapter 18.

_For BlueDog270_

* * *

**Kim P.O.V**

After witnessing the disappearance of Dan and Carson, Jack grabs my hand and we both begin running down the rusty metallic stairs. We reach the ground floor and dash for the exit.

Jack, being the precautious person he is, takes fast peaks behind him to check if we were being followed by anyone.

"Come on Kim! Before they catch up with us!" He pleaded.

I ran as fast as I could, there was no way in hell we were going to get captured again.

We reached an abandoned road and continued to run; searching for anything that would give us a clue to where we were at.

A silhouette of green caught my eye, as I came closer to the object, I discovered that it was a 7/11 gas station. Thank the heavens.

"Jack! Look!" I pointed towards the glorified wonder, leading to the huge grin appearing on Jack's face.

"Let's go."

5 minutes later, Jack and I stepped inside the 7/11 shop.

"Welcome to 7/11. How are you doing today?"

Jack gave me a look that said _'Oh wouldn't you like to know?'_

Instead of saying the honest truth, he responded with "We're fine thank you, is there any chance you could tell us which town we're in? A map would be useful too."

He gave us a confused look and responded: "We're in Agoura Hills. Why? Are you two lost?"

"Well, we sorta got separated from our...camping trip, and ended up following the _wrong direction?_" I responded with hesitation. _Wow I was a horrible liar._

"Oh, well that explains your..._ critical condition_" he replied, gesturing to our clothing.

I tried my hardest not to give him a death glare, so I put on a fake smile and asked him how far Seaford was from Agoura Hills.

"Seaford is about 45 minutes away from here. Here's a map."

"Thank you sir."

After using a quick stop to the bathroom, we continued to make our way back home.

Jack held my hand while we walked towards our destination. Just think, after we get back home, everything will go back to normal. I'll get to see my mother, Grace, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Julie, Rudy, and heck, even Phil and his pet goat, Tootsie. I smiled at that thought.

I missed them all so deeply. But then I developed another thought.

"Jack?" I cried

"Yeah Kim?" he responded, still not taking his eyes off the map in his hand.

"You think everyone is still worried about us? I mean didn't Dan say that we're being framed?"

He looked up from the map and turned to me. "I don't know if Dan was telling the truth." He snorted. "The way I see it, only Kai himself would actually do something as twisted as that."

I sighed. _We were in a shitload of trouble now._

I felt Jack rub circles on my hand with his thumb, "Don't worry Kim,all we gotta do is be careful."

I smiled at him, the way he reassures me that everything will be fine immediately makes me feel better, even if the situation wasn't exactly escalating to a better solution.

Minutes passed as we were walking. I had the urge to ask Jack if we could stop and rest for a bit. It had been getting dark after all, and we were close to the bus station.

Jack led me to a bench on the corner of a sidewalk; sitting down, I opened my eyes to my surroundings. Skyscrapers were aligned next to each other, standing tall to my left. I could see the highway bridge producing the sounds of cars screeching and passing by; the sound of people shouting, creating a faint murmur from where I was sitting.

_We made it, and we were only blocks away from going home. _I thought cheerfully.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I sat besides Kim on the bench. The dim and faded out street light created a slight glow above us. I noticed she was staring to her left, her honey blonde hair fell to her shoulders, and her palms were placed onto her lap. She seemed quiet and calm. An expression I didn't get to see that often during the past week.

She was beautiful in my eyes, and nothing was going to change that.

I think she noticed me staring at her, because she turned around and had a puzzled look on her face.

"You're beautiful." I said with all truthfulness

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Jack, I'm covered with bruises, scratches, and dirt. How in the world am I beautiful?"

"There can be a 100 reasons why I would disagree with you, but one of them, is because you are you, and that's what I like about you Kim. I don't care if you shave your head, you're still beautiful in my eyes."

I leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

She looked at me with calmness in her eyes, her lips formed a smile on her serene face.

"Was that too cheesy?" I asked

"Not at all." she replied, kissing me back passionately.

After we pulled back, she rested her head on my shoulder and I rested mine on her head.

It felt like the perfect moment. It was a peaceful night, with not too many faces around.

So far we were out of danger's sight, and I prayed that it would remain that way. As long as I had my girlfriend by my side, I would be in the happiest state of mind.

"Jack?"

"Yeah Kim?"

"I was wondering, maybe when we get back... you could... um, stay with me at my house? Y'know, since your parents are on a business trip and-"

"I'd love to." I replied, cutting her off.

She smiled and snuggled deeper into my shoulder, I draped my arm around her side and kissed her forehead.

We were right here, in a dark alley, sitting on an old bench, worn out and tired, practically cuddling.

_I wanted this to last forever._

A shadow caught the glimpse of my eye, but it had disappeared the moment I spotted it. I realized that this would be good time for us to get going.

"As much as I hate to spoil this divine moment, I think it would be best if we made it to the bus station."

"I agree." said Kim with a hint of sadness etched in her voice.

I grabbed her hand and we began making our way to the bus station.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

I watched as the two lovebirds were sitting closely to each other on the bench in front of me.

Oh how I hated them passionately, the person I hated most was Jack. With his goody-two shoes personality and his stupid hero complex.  
Makes my insides boil.

How dare he embarrass me in front of 2,000 people at a match that was important to me?

_Just who does he think he is?_

I am not dealing with this bullshit anymore. I vowed that day he threw me into the wooden bench that I would seek revenge on him. Even if it means hurting the ones he cared about.

Cousins or not. That punk is going to regret he ever laid a finger on me.

_Just wait Jack. _

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

The loudness of the bus station was giving me a headache. I mean yes, I was thrilled to go home. But at the same time, I haven't been exposed to society in a week. It would take me a while to cope with all this drama.

Jack managed to snag 5 dollars from a woman's purse; yeah it was wrong, but even if we did ask nicely... These people wouldn't' give a rat's ass.

I _really_ need to stop cursing.

As we stepped inside the bus and payed for our transportation. Jack and I made our way to the back. We sat down, waiting for more people to fill up the bus.

Seconds later, the vehicle began moving.

_This is it._ I thought

_45 minutes._

* * *

**A/N: **There will be more to come. Since Monday we're off... (Presidents day) I will try to update sooner.  
And thank you so much guys, I wouldn't have made it this far without you. R&R!


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello everyone, since I haven't posted in forever, I've decided to update twice today.. I will be posting a second chapter.. Thank you**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

It took us about 15 minutes to reach the mall. Of course, we headed towards the only safe haven that was available to us at the moment... The Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

Reaching under the doormat to grab the spare key Rudy always left for us in case we ever wanted to stay for a late night workout, I opened the door and the two of us decided to head into the changing rooms and rummage through our lockers in search of any clothing.

Kim came out with a pair of black sweatpants and a turquoise tank top. While I put my Bobby Wasabi gi on. Hey, it was the only thing I managed to find.

I knew it wouldn't take long for Kai to find us. He had been last seen in Seaford hospital...which was about 10 minutes away from here.

Kim and I were on Rudy's couch. She was snuggled up on my chest. I knew better not to wake her. After all, we haven't been sleeping properly in the last week. A grouchy Kim was the last thing I needed.

I took a quick glance at Rudy's bizarre-looking samurai clock on the wall...It read 2:20 AM.

I lolled my head back. Waiting for sleep to take over my body.

However, the sandman must've skipped this client. Because sleep never came.

Instead, my mind wandered off to an anomalous train of thought.

Many thoughts and images appeared in my head; silhouettes of people, flashbacks, premonitions, feelings. And more thoughts that I was not able to control.

Speaking of feelings and emotions...

Serenity flashed across me. I realized how I could tie that with my current situation. Kim was in my arms, she always managed to put me in a peaceful state of mind.

So I thought of her, maybe it would prevent my mind from blurting out all these random thoughts and hallucinations.

Everything was calm-at least,_ for now. _

I knew I would face consequences tomorrow. I just put those thoughts aside and tried to enjoy the serene moment at the time.

Unfortunately this serene moment was ruined by the sound of the door opening vigorously, producing a loud "thud" outside Rudy's office, and causing Kim to jolt upright, letting out a frail scream.

"What was that?!" She whisper-shouted

"I don't know. But let me go check it out"

She nodded and swallowed hard.

"I'll come with."

Without giving me the chance to respond, she took my hand in hers and motioned for me to open the door.

I twisted the knob; jerking the door open. We both stepped out and took a quick glance at our surroundings.

It was pitch black in the dojo and my hands were touching and feeling around for a light switch.

My hand landed on it, and I instantly snapped it open

I let go of Kim's hand and we both began wandering around, searching for anything enigmatic that could be ambling around and surreptitiously planning to ambush the two of us.

"Hm... It could've been the wind." Said Kim nonchalantly, as if a second ago she didn't have an anxious look on her face.

"I guess..." I trailed off as soon as I saw one of Rudy's picture frames lying on the ground , shattered into a million pieces of razor-sharp glass.

I crutched down to take a look at it. "What the...?"

"Jack! Look out!" Kim's shriek echoed the room as I turned around abruptly to find a black silhouette swinging a katana sword at my face.

Avoiding the blow, I quickly front-rolled past the figure and stood up; taking a fighting stance.

The silhouette was actually a man.-_I think_- His face hidden with a ski mask and his body dressed in a black gi, very similar to the Black Dragon one...

He flung the sword more closely to my face. I quickly ducked and swung my left foot at his leg, causing his knee to bend. Unable to support his weight, he falls down and the katana sword is released from his hand.

Kim dashes past him and grabs the katana.

"Alright. Get up." She demanded

I stood in front of Kim and came closer to the man. I tore the mask of his head...

"Heh. This doesn't surprise me at all." I retorted.

"Real slick Frank." Commented Kim with sarcasm etched in her voice

He growled and stood up.  
"You two have been missing for about a week. What the hell brings you back here all of a sudden?!" He spat

"Why? You didn't expect us to come back?"

He paused and pondered for a while. Did it really take him that long to come up with a comeback?

His gaze turned to his feet, and mumbled something that sounded a lot like "You two should've been eliminated."

"What was that?" I demanded, eyeing him closely.

The curly haired interloper remained silent. His feet pinned to the ground; immobilized.

"What are you hiding, Frank?!" Yelled Kim.

"Wouldn't you like to know _Kimmy_..."

"Don't call me that." Her fists clenched and she was ready to KO him.

Franks worried expression suddenly relaxed into a more blasé one. He shrugged his shoulders and began pacing back and forth between Kim and me in a very slow and irritating manner.

"You need to relax Kim." He stated as he came closer towards her

_Touch her and I'll rip your balls out._ I thought angrily.

He raised his hand to stroke Kim's face, she immediately stepped back with a look on her face that said: 'back off'

"What the hell do you want Frank?" I snapped, grabbing him with force by his collar and shoving him into the wall.

I was expecting that frightened expression on his face to return. But he barely even flinched.

"You'll find out soon. But for now, I'll leave you two kids alone."

My grip on his collar relaxed as he squirmed away from me and began making his was towards the exit.

Before exiting, he turned around and spoke for the last time:

"Oh, and I wouldn't make any stupid moves if I wanted my beloved friends to be alright. _Right Jack?_" He winked and left.

Kim and I started at each other intensely. What the hell just happened?

"Jack...you don't think..?"

"I don't know. But we can't let him get away with this." I mentioned.

We both ran towards the exit, anger and rage broiled in my blood. I could feel sweat swiftly dripping down my forehead.

They almost caught Kim. Now they're onto my best friends?

"Do you think Kai's behind this?" Asked Kim, taking a breath between words as we halted to a stop.

We were now standing in front of our rivalry.

_The Black Dragon Dojo._

"No doubt." I replied.

It was dark and cold outside. Grey clouds roamed the sky and no surprises, it began raining.

I tugged on the doors. Closed.

I looked at Kim and whispered: "Looks like we need to find another way in."

The rain began to pour faster. And the two of us were already soaked. I motioned to Kim to follow me as I lead the way into an alley that would most-likely lead us to the back door of the dojo.

As we arrived, I noticed that the door had been left open. It was quite the eerie scene.

I took a quick glance behind me to see if Kim was still there. I couldn't bear losing her again.

She was staring right ahead of her. A worried look sprawled across her face.

"It's gonna be alright, Kim."  
I reassured as I grabbed her hand.

She turned her gaze to me and gave me a weak smile before nodding hesitantly.

The place was empty, and everything looked comatose.

Punching bags were worn out; their dummies were lying on the ground, a few Bo staffs hung loosely from the wall.

The place looked like it had been raided by abusive ninjas.

I gulped as I opened my mouth to speak. "This place looks dead"

"Couldn't agree with you more."

Sighing, we both headed towards one of their hallways. Their dojo was 4 times as big as ours. They had a hallway which led to a couple of rooms. One of them was Ty's office.

"Jack, what if this is a set-up?"

I turned around to see a sad looking Kim. A look I hated seeing on her, her eyes began to water and I swear I felt my heart rip to shreds.

"Kim..." I trailed off as I pulled her into a warm hug.

"We're gonna go through this together. I'll always be there by your side Kim." I cooed into her ear.

She snuffled and nodded slowly.  
"I know."

As we broke apart, we began searching for clues. A phone would be helpful right now.

I searched everywhere, but not a single cell phone was in sight.

"God dammit. Can't a man find a phone in this hellhole?"

"Um...Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Look what I found."

I turned around to find Kim pointing at a really old looking telephone... _What was it called?_ Ah! A rotary phone.

As I approached it. I mentally paused for a second to figure out how the hell I was going to work the thing.

I placed my finger onto the 'finger wheel' and began putting in Rudy's number. It took me about 5 minutes to finish dialing.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Bee_-"'llo?" A frail voice answered the line

"Rudy?"

"Who aaghhhh thus be?" replied a tired and sluggish voice

"Rudy! It's Jack!"

"Jack?! Where are you?! Is Kim with you?!" His voice became more clear and serious as he spoke

"We're fine. We wanted to know if you guys are alright though."

"Of course we're okay! I'm the one who should be asking you that question! Now where the hell are you two?!"

I sighed. "Calm down. We're at the B-"

Suddenly the phone went dead.

"H..hello?!"

No answer.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath as I slammed the phone on the desk.

"Looks like we need another pho-" I turned around, only to be cut off with shock at the scene in front of me.

I saw a dark figure in front of me, his face was hidden and he held a knife in his hands.

That's not what scared me though, what scared me most was that Kim was gone.

* * *

**A/N: R&R! Feel free to leave any suggestions..  
This story is coming to an end soon /: I just wanted to thank everyone for helping me-us- with this story..we wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for you guys**

**-Peace.**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Alright, this is the next chapter.. In the middle, it may tie in with the prologue.. but that does not mean you should skip it. I added more things into it. Please read slowly and carefully..**

* * *

**Jack P.O.V**

My breathing became unstable as I stepped closer.

"Where is she?!" I yelled

He didn't make a move. Instead he raised his hand and gashed the knife against my shirt, ripping a piece off.

_He just came out of nowhere._

I raised my fist and aimed for his face. However he caught it and twisted my arm behind my back.

I heard a '_crack_' sound and realized that he had broken my arm.

I screamed in anguish as the agonizing pain shot up my arm. And soon, my whole body became almost numb.

I kicked him in the shin, pleading he'd stumble and fall to the ground.

But he didn't even flinch.

Instead. He grabbed me by the throat and shoved me against the wall.

I still wasn't able to make out the face of my attacker. Whoever he was, he was clearly strong and quick.

Using all of my strength. I kneed him in the gut. He let go of my throat and clenched his stomach in pain.

I used this moment to flee out of Ty's office and search for Kim.  
She could be anywhere in this creepy dojo.

"Kim!" I yelled as I ran down the hallway

The sound of a screeching female caused prickly chills to go down my spine.

It sounded as if it came from outside. So I quickly headed towards the back door, until the sound of footsteps echoed from behind me.

I could sense my attacker being inches away from me, I knew better not to look back... So I thanked god that the door was opened and dashed outside. Clenching my arm in my other hand. I begged for the pain to go away.

I ran. I ran away from my attacker. I ran for Kim.

It was midnight. The low, waning gibbous moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament. The clouds partly covered it making it look like the only thing in the sky was a lone star. My gi was dirty and I was soaking wet from the endless rain that was pouring down on me.

My attacker had sped up and was merely inches away. He managed to place his arm on my shoulder and fling me to the ground.

He began punching me in the gut. I tried to block his punches but they were too strong, plus my broken arm wasn't helping.

As I was getting beaten up. I realized I was starting to get dizzy. The darkness and pain was starting to take over and I finally gave up and closed my eyes. My world began to fade and I fell unconscious.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V**

I opened my eyes, but I wasn't able to see anything. I tried moving around but something was restraining me from doing so. I tried to shout but my cries were muffled.

I had been kidnapped.

Again.

My chest was aching badly, I think I broke a couple of ribs. Where the hell am I?

My thoughts travel to someone else- _Kim_.

Where was she now? I swear she was with me before everything but my mind is too foggy for me to even think.

Suddenly, I hear a door groan open and a couple of heavy footsteps approaching me.

My blindfold is taken off but my gag and restraints remain on. I open my eyes to see him. The cruel, sick, bastard that did this to me. I tried struggling but I was powerless.

"Well, well Jackson. We meet again. How are you feeling?" I shot him a death glare and remained silent. "It doesn't matter. You'll be dead sooner or later." He said with a smug laughter

He was pacing back and forth; thinking. I really didn't care what he did to me anymore. As long as my friends and family were safe and Kim got away.

"But wait." he stopped. "How about we make your death a little more interesting?" I didn't look up. I was exhausted, I was breathing heavily. Whatever this twisted psychopath had in mind wasn't going to make me care less. This is it. I was going to die.

Unfortunately. He found a way to make me go mad. So mad that I wanted to chop his head off.

The door slammed open again and I looked down at the ground. He was probably bringing some twisted torture machine. Instead, silence filled the room like fog.

I bobbed my head up and down and managed to get rid the cloth covering my mouth.

Kai cleared his throat and I looked up. He stood in front of me with a blonde haired girl. This wasn't just any blonde haired girl. It was Kim. My Kim. The only girl I actually had real feelings for. The girl who has been there for me. The girl who never cried.

Kim looked scared. He had her wrists and ankles bound, and a couple of bruises on her arms.

I began struggling like a maniac. I can't let him hurt her. No. Not anymore. She's suffered enough.

It's all my fault.

He laughed at my attempt to break free and said his next sentence with venom etched in his raspy voice:

"I knew this would be fun."

He threw Kim on the ground. She sat up and shifted closer to me.

"You're a sick piece of shit, Kai."  
He laughed venomously and kneeled down.

"Why are you doing this?!" I yelled with rage.

He looked me in the eye and began explaining.

"Oh Jack, stupid little Jack. You really haven't figured this out yet have you?"

"You and your stupid hero complex got me disqualified from the tournament in China last year. Not only that. Now, no dojo is willing to accept me. They all found out about that incident and I'm now banned from just about every damn dojo I've come across."

I didn't move. Nor make any sound. I just laid motionlessly and let his words sink in.

"You took away something that meant a lot to me Jack. Without martial arts... I am nothing. Luckily I met Carson, and we shared many things in common, including our strong hatred towards you. In the end, we decided to join the Black Dragons in secret. We'd come here at night and train our asses off. We planned our revenge on you. We thought by kidnapping Kim, and holding her hostage would be a good idea, but no, your hero complex wouldn't stop at that. You went after her and ended up falling into the trap."

He scoffed, As he paced back and forth. He laughed. It sounded like a mentally-ill laugh. Not a normal evil laugh

"But you carried on with your perfect life. You thought everything was going to be alright from there. But little did you know that I would make your life a living hell." He growled, taking a step towards me.

"Wanna know why?" He pauses for a second and raises his fist...

"Because, people NEVER forget." I closed my eyes, bracing for the impact of his fist colliding with my face

The sharp pain indulged my face, I am pretty sure I now have a bruised up cheek.

"I'll be back soon." He spat and left the room. Kim began sobbing into my shirt. I was shocked for a moment. Kim was breaking down right in front of me, and I was bound down like a wild animal; unable to do anything. I wish I could just get us out of here.

With my teeth, I did the same thing to Kim.

"Jack." she said taking deep breaths.

"Kim. Its alright. I'm here. We're going to get out of here." I didn't even think about what I had just said. I just couldn't stand to see Kim broken. She continued to cry. Every sob made my heart shatter. I kissed her her forehead and she calmed herself down a little. She looked me in the eyes

"Jack. We can do this. We can't let him control us anymore." She was right. I wouldn't let him win. I wasn't going to let him kill us and then do God knows what else.

"I know Kim. I know..." I trailed off towards the end and Kim calmed herself down more. Then, I came up with an idea. "Kim. Can you manage to loosen my knots with your teeth?"

"I-I think so." she shifted towards my arms and began biting on the ropes. In a couple of seconds, I managed to free my wrist. Once I was free. I began doing Kim's arms and ankles.

"Alright, we need to find an exit. Just look around for any windows or...aha!" I exclaimed. I pointed at an air vent that was covered by multiple items. It looked like it would fit us both in.

Kim and I removed the items blocking the vent. I began kicking it open since it was screwed on tight. Three more kicks and- bam!, the cover came off. I crawled in first, followed by Kim who placed the cover back on the vent.

"Its so cold in here" She whispered.

"I know, lets just keep crawling till we find an exit."

* * *

15 minutes later, we found the end to the vent. I peeked into it and it looked like a dojo. Not just any dojo. A Black Dragon dojo. I kicked the vent open with my legs and jumped out, I think I hurt my legs because it was a long jump.

I helped Kim out by telling her to jump in my arms. After we were both on the ground. We looked for the door. Kim knew this place better than I did. So I followed her out the door.

We heard a scream come from inside and we began running. I could sense someone behind us. Once we reached a corner, I grabbed Kim and hid in an alley.

"Where did they go!?" I heard one of the men say

"I don't know, but we need to find them before he flips out."

"Lets split up." They both went off in two separate ways. Moments later, Kim and I exited the alley and started to run towards our dojo. We were holding hands but I don't think either of us cared. We were running for our damn lives.

Once we got there, we were in complete shock. The place was filled with news reporters, police, people shouting. We made our way through the crowd and entered the dojo.

"Jack! Kim!" Two familiar voices shouted. Rudy and Jerry came dashing towards us.

"What happened?! Are you two alright?! Here, sit down." Yelled both sat down on his couch. I opened my mouth and began explaining everything. However, I didn't even know where to start.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this seemed kinda rushed. I was in a rush.. Because my computer is literally broken in half... there's also a virus on my computer.. I don't know how the hell I got it.. And I'm typing on my sisters laptop which is also crappy.**

I promise I'll make it up though.

The next chapter will most likely be the last one... I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. 


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello everyone, its been two months since I've updated. I almost forgot how to upload a chapter on this website... Anyways.. A lot has happened, but I'll admit, I sorta had a 'writers block'. However as promised, I would never abandon this story. So I present you with the last chapter of People Never Forget. **

**I'd like to thank ****_BlueDog270_**** and my amazing reviewers... **

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Kai did all of this just to get back at you for what you did to him in China?" asked Eddie for the thousandth time this week.

"Eddie. For the love of god. Yes. Now can we please just drop this?" I pleaded

"Alright! Chill…" he responded

As you can decipher, it took a while for everyone to let the information sink into their brains. For it had been two weeks since Kim and I had returned to the dojo, and escaped the fury of Kai and his minions.

After that, things were beginning to go back to normal, at least I hoped so.

Arriving at the dojo, Kim and I were emitted into a hospital. There was no major damage done to ourselves, so they let us out the next day. When Rudy came to pick us up, Kim had offered me to stay over at her place. I agreed.

I can tell you from my past experience; _there is no place like home._

Not home as in 9004 White Street, Seaford CA. But home as in cherishing the moments with the people I love the most. A specific person, Kimberly Ann Crawford.

"Jack, you've been up for hours! Get some rest."

I turned around only to be met by my angel, the girl who saved me from turning paranoid during our abduction.

The love of my life.

She gave me a confused look which made me realize that I had been staring at her for a while.

"What's the matter?"

"You're beautiful."

Her cheeks flushed; "How cliché!"

I chuckled, "I try…"

She came closer and sat on my lap.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel, infinite."

"Perks of Being a Wallflower?"

"Maybe."

We both giggled.

"I feel alright. I'm just happy that things are back to normal now."

"Me too, Jack." She smiled.

You're probably wondering; '_what on earth happened after you were rescued?'_ Well, a lot of things happened. Maybe we should leave the spoken unspoken, and move on.

But to sum things up: Kai and Carson had been arrested two days after we reached the dojo. Dan on the other hand, had fled the scene. No one has heard of him since that day.

But I'm not too worried. We have more police officers in Seaford now, which is also an advantage to Joan, _as she says._

"Come on, Jack!" whined Kim, pleading for me to go get some rest. It was 11:30 PM and I was getting tired.

I guess I can say that I've learned something from my whole adventure with Kim. No matter how hard you try to forget something, it will still haunt you until you let it out. I hope that makes sense.

Kim and I headed towards the exit. Oh did I tell you? I now currently reside with Kim, and I couldn't be any happier. With her by my side and the gang, my life really did feel complete.

And I wouldn't consider this to be the ending, I would say it's a start of something new.

I can't wait for tomorrow.

It'll be one hell of a ride.

"Goodnight guys."

* * *

**I know it wasn't exactly what you expected, but like I said I sorta ran out of ideas...**

**But do not worry. **

**I am writing a new story and I think you guys will like it :) **

**Thank you.**

**-S.F**


	23. Update

**Hello everyone, as you all know. People Never Forget has been finished**

**But no worries, my new story "Cold New York Nights" has been posted and there are currently 3 chapters up**

**So just letting you guys know**

**fanficton . net /s/9409595/1/Cold-New-York-Nights**

**Hope you like it **

**-Peace**


End file.
